Shockingly Blue
by Pteromyini
Summary: "Glancing to his exhausted reflection in the mirror, he wonders how he managed to take in a homeless boy. Minato's homeless boy. Not something he ever thought he would do in his god-forsaken life." AU. KakaNaru.
1. Part I

**Happy Birthday, Lee!**

**This story is a gift fic to my friend Lee Talennyn. I hope you have an amazing birthday and enjoy the first chapter of your story! **

**I plan on making it two chapters... maybe three if my brain gets away from me...**

**Warnings: Man-Boy-love, perverted-ness, semi-lemons, if you don't like, don't read... it's just a story, people. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the craziness that comes out of me...**

* * *

**Shockingly Blue - Part I**

"Kakashi, I'm not sure how many times I have to say this until I get through to you. You write porn. Nobody wants to read a _mystery book_ from you." Tsunade makes a disgusted face and flips one long, blonde pig-tail over her shoulder.

The white-haired man standing across from her desk frowns. "I don't see what's wrong with it?"

She gives the man a piercing look. "It's not _porn_, you mask-wearing freak! That's what's _wrong_ with it!" She slams the manuscript heavily on her desk, offering him an intense glare. The yellow, paneled walls around them shutter from the impact. "I want predictable sex-filled stories to lull the masses to orgasm. Is it really that hard?"

Kakashi unconsciously fingers the collar of his navy blue turtleneck that is pulled up high, to cover his mouth and nose. The mean drunk always finds a way to make a crack at his mask whenever she can. He sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, before sending her a bored expression. "I thought I would try something different."

"We don't pay you to be different!" She hollers.

Kakashi lifts a delicate white, eyebrow. "Ma, Tsunade, you don't have to get so-"

"Out! Get _out_ of here and don't come back until you have something I can actually publish!"

"Tsunade, can't we discuss-" His answering response is a face full of manuscript.

"I said, get out! Before I figure out a way to shove that crap back up the hole it came out of!"

Kakashi rubs his sore nose and bends over to retrieve his mistreated novel from off the floor. Dusting it off, he places it lovingly into his brown leather shoulder bag. He gives one last bored look to the seething tyrant before exiting her office. He takes the elevator to the first floor and shuffles his way to the windowed front door of his publisher's office building.

Glancing out the window, he sees the rain from earlier has picked up. The sky is a dark cloudy mess and sheets of rain obscure the tops of neighboring skyscrapers. Sighing, he searches inside his bag and locates his black umbrella. He pushes the door open with his back, while opening the contraption, lifting it over his head. He shoves his unoccupied hand deep into his pocket as he mulls over the stinging rejection he just faced. He walks down the street and turns the corner to continue on towards his neighborhood, not too far from downtown. He knew Tsunade would be… unappreciative of the great effort he went through to write this story, but he thought once she had read it, she would have changed her mind.

Seems he was stuck writing the one thing he seems to excel at. Porn. Not that he minds writing steamy sex scenes. He just wants a little change of pace. It would be nice to be known for more than "The Empire Fucks Back" and "The Fellowship of the Cock Ring." Mostly boring Sci-Fi/Fantasy stuff.

A strong gust of wind suddenly steals the umbrella from his grasp. He watches forlornly as it flies across the street and into a nearby alley. He groans. Fat droplets of rain pelt his face and begin to soak through his clothing. Covering his face with his arms, he sprints across the street to recover his lost umbrella, but a car horn blares and lights temporarily blind his vision. He jumps to the side, narrowly missing death by front bumper. His heart pounds, and he takes a few calming breaths. He swipes away the wet hair now plastered to his forehead.

This time being a little more cautious, he waits for a few cars to pass before running across the street. Ducking into the alley, he looks around in the dying light for his umbrella. He hears a light tapping noise, and turns his eyes towards it, to see his umbrella being blown against a dumpster. Walking further into the alley, he retrieves his umbrella and holds it above his head again. Although, with the amount of water already saturating his clothing, what's the point?

A shuffling sound reaches his ears. He eyes shift over a spot a pair of legs sticking out from the side of the dumpster. His curiosity gets the best of him, and he looks to the around the edge of the forest green dumpster.

And then his heart stops.

_Is that… Minato?_

Kakashi's legs give out, and he falls to the ground next to the man. The umbrella rolls away, forgotten. Rain pelts down, sinking into his skin.

_But how? He's…_

Kakashi reaches one shaky hand out to caress a tan cheek. His breath comes out in a visible huff. His pale, unsteady fingers gently brush aside the wet blonde hair obscuring his face from view.

He suddenly realizes this isn't a man he's looking at, but a boy of twelve or so. Reason seems to slowly penetrate his dazed brain, and he knows this isn't who he thought it was. As if shocked, he quickly scampers away to put the proper amount of distance between their bodies.

Swallowing, Kakashi eyes travel down the prone figure. The boy looks filthy. Grease stains and mud. Holes in his shirt and pants. And far too thin, like he hadn't had a proper meal in months… Years, even. He must be homeless. A wet cough suddenly rips through the boy's chest, and his eyes flutter open.

_Blue. Shockingly Blue._

Kakashi stops breathing. He may not be Minato, but there's no mistaking those eyes.

The blues eyes suddenly focus on his black ones. They widen, surprised. "Wha- What do you want?" The boys presses his body further into the dumpster, arms wrapping around his chest.

Naruto. That was going to be their baby's name, right? The one he wasn't allowed to see.

And it's been about twelve years.

The boy's blue eyes flick between his mask and his dark eyes. "I said, what do you want, Perv?!" the boy screams, obviously unnerved by Kakashi's strange staring.

_What the hell happen to him?_

"Naruto?" Kakashi tries, uncertainly.

"Huh?" The boy's expression turns from frightened to alarmingly confused. "How the hell do you know my name?" His eyes narrow and begin intently studying Kakashi. "I definitely don't know you! I would remember some masked freak!"

The writer knew he would have to speak carefully if he didn't want to scare off the boy. "I knew your father."

The boy's eyes become guarded; his teeth bared. "What about my father?"

"I was a student of his at Konoha U. I took his creative writing classes. He…" Kakashi swallowed. "He meant a lot to me. You look just like him."

The boy looks away, chewing on his lip, unsure. "What was his name?"

"Minato Namikazi."

His blues eyes snap back to Kakashi's. "And who are you?"

"Kakashi."

Naruto stares at the man, before his face twists into a mild glare. "Well, it's great that you know my dad and all, but what the hell do you want, _Kakashi_?" he spits with venom.

The writer knew instantly what he wanted. He wanted to take the boy home, dry him, clean him and feed him. But the question was 'How?' Naruto obviously wasn't very trusting. It wasn't hard to figure out why.

But Kakashi wasn't going to rest until the boy was safe. He owned his sensei that much.

_Since I took everything…_

Kakashi swallowed again and licked his dry lips beneath his mask. "Naruto, come with me."

"No way, pervert!"

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched and he barely resisted the urge to face-palm. Barely. "That's not what I meant, Naruto."

"Then what did you mean, _Kakashi?"_

The older man sighed. "I can't let you sleep out in the rain-"

"So what if I do?" Naruto interrupts challengingly.

Kakashi ignores him. "And you look like you could use a meal and a warm shower."

"What's it to you, huh? It's none of your damn business!"

Kakashi felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. "You are my business."

"And how do you figure that?"

Kakashi stares into the boy's intense blue eyes, so much like the man he once knew. He takes a deep breath. "Because I owe your father everything." He speaks with fervor.

Naruto's eyes widen at the passion and sincerity felt from Kakashi, pressing his lips tightly together. But then he petulantly turns his head to the side. "Whatever! I still don't see how- Wah!"

Kakashi roughly pulls the boy to his feet. "Just shut up. You're coming with me. I'm feeding you, whether you like it or not."

Naruto struggles in the older man's tight grasp. "No! Let me g-" Another cough abruptly ends his shout. He clutches his chest and he leans over as violent coughs tear through his lungs.

Kakashi frowns and places his palm against the boy's forehead. "You have a fever, Naruto."

"I'm fi- Acho!" A few more sneezes interrupt his protests.

Kakashi's hand unconsciously moves from the boy's forehead to the top of his head, tangling in the boy's wet hair. "C'mon, Naruto. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Recovering from his sneezes, the boy stares up at Kakashi defiantly, his chest rising and falling in time with his gasps. "I don't want your charity."

"Believe me. I wouldn't do this for anyone else." Kakashi's hand travels down to the nape of the boy's neck, as plump drops of water continue to pummel down around them. His fingertip create soothing circles, and the writer can visually see the tension begin to leave the boy's shoulders.

As if realizing what the older man was doing, he presses his lips together and suddenly pulls his neck out of Kakashi's grasp. "Fine. Whatever. I'll just come tonight, if it means so much to you," he mutters, glaring off to the side.

Kakashi is glad his mask can hide the smile tugging at his lips. "Okay. Just for tonight." Kakashi crosses the alley and picks up the abandoned umbrella. He had absolutely no intention of allowing the boy to live on the street another night. But he would say whatever he had to, to make sure the boy was safe. Holding the umbrella out to Naruto, he waits patiently for the boy to accept the object, stuffing his other hand in his pocket.

Naruto's begrudgingly reaches out to take the umbrella, looking as if he half-expects it to turn into a lion and bite his head off. Kakashi's smile hitches higher. Finally covering his head, Naruto then looks up at the writer before looking away, embarrassed. "Umm… I guess we could share… if you want. I mean, it doesn't matter either way to me." The boys rambles, as his eyes flick up to Kakashi's briefly, before looking back at his soggy tennis shoes.

Kakashi knows his smile must be visible now, even from under his mask, it was just too big to hide. "Thanks," the man interrupts the nervous rambling. Kakashi steps closer, and the boy lifts the umbrella to accommodate his height. Their arms and legs brush together as his fits his body comfortably next to the boy's.

He sends the boys a warm smile, then he places his pale hand on the small of Naruto's back and guides him forward. "C'mon, my place is this way."

* * *

Kakashi shuts other one of the cabinets in his kitchen, with a sigh. He should have gone to the store earlier this week. All he has is instant ramen. Not something he usually eats, but he keeps it around in case of hunger emergencies. He'll have to go out later, but at least he can get something in the boy now. The hum of the shower suddenly stops.

He fills his kettle with tap water and puts it on the stove to boil. It should be ready by the time Naruto is out. Kakashi picks up the ramen cup on the counter and rereads the directions. Once the kettle begins to whittle, and he takes it off the stove and fills the cup of dried noodle.

The door of the bathroom suddenly opens and Naruto steps out wearing one of Kakashi's white T-shirts and a pair of his dark sweatpants. Kakashi hides his smile by scratching his cheek through his mask. Naruto shuffles over to the kitchen making sure to not step on the hem of the pants. He pauses for a moment and rolls up the waistband. Kakashi looks away and fights the urge to laugh.

After adjusting the pants, Naruto looks up to meet Kakashi's gaze, the familiar untrusting frown on his face. He looks as if he doesn't want to come any closer to the older man, eyes shifting to study the man's expression.

"I made you some ramen."

"Ramen?" Kakashi watches in wonder as the boy's face instantly lights up, in hopeful glee. "You made me ramen?" He sounds disbelieving.

"Yes." Kakashi smirks at the sudden change in attitude. He points to the cup on the center island between them.

Naruto rushes forward and takes a whiff of the steam escaping the cup. "I haven't had ramen in forever!" He grins from ear to ear while excitedly looking up at the older man.

Kakashi smiles down at Naruto; his eyes making small crescents. Something warm swirling in his gut. "I'll get you something better from the store tonight."

"No, don't bother. I love ramen! Plus, I'll only be here tonight, so don't worry about it." He glances down at the cup again, biting his bottom lip, clearly impatient.

"It'll be done in two minutes." He points to the timer counting down on the microwave, before looking down at his damp and chilled clothes. "I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home. Feel free to turn on the TV and use the couch. There's a blanket under the coffee table, too." He motions towards the living room, on his way to the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind himself, he leans against the wood and pulls down the mask covering his face. Glancing to his exhausted reflection in the mirror, he wonders how he managed to take in a homeless boy. Minato's homeless boy. Not something he ever thought he would do in his god-forsaken life. Seems like the over-done plot of some stupid Lifetime channel movie. All he needs now is a few murders to commit and some unplanned pregnancies to cause and he'd be all set.

Padding over to the shower, he turns on the water and adjust the knob. Not bothering to change while Naruto showered, the man is still wearing his rain-drenched clothes. Slowly peeling the clammy clothes off his back, the same question keep bumping around his brain: How did Minato's son end up living on the streets?

He would definitely get the answer from the boy tonight… or try to, at least. After he goes to the grocery store, of course. He can't imagine what circumstances would cause Naruto to become homeless.

He'll also have to figure out how to convince the boy to stay. Because no matter how much the boy protests, he will be living with Kakashi from now on. He might have to get a bigger place. The one bedroom condo might not be enough for the two of them, and he'll have to call Kurenai, who works in child services, and figure out how the foster process works. Either way, Naruto should forget his ridiculous idea of leaving. It isn't going to happen.

Kakashi steps under the nearly scalding water. A long groan escapes his throat. It feels good after wearing wet, freezing clothes for the last hour. His bliss is interrupted when he hears the distinct sound of the television being turned on. He smiles to himself. He has to admit… The kid is cute. After seeming so distant and untrusting, he sure seems to have warmed up. Even during the walk to his apartment, Naruto had at first tried to seem indifferent, but halfway there he had begun asking Kakashi question after question about his job, his apartment, and his mask. Kakashi had managed to evade the majority of the questions with small-talk and pointing out various things on the street, successfully distracting the boy. Kakashi didn't like sharing personal information.

But living with the boy… he would eventually have to learn to share.

After washing his hair and body, he turns off the water and dries off with the hanging blue towel next to the tub. While scrubbing his hair dry, the thought hits him. The only clothes he has to put on are the soaked ones on the floor, and he would rather not. He figures that will be another thing he will have to remember about living with Naruto. Bring clean clothes to shower. Oh, well. They're both male. It shouldn't matter if he walks by in a towel on the way to his bedroom. Right?

Hooking the towel around his hips, he grabs another hand towel, running it through his hair one last time, before wrapping it around his neck. He grabs the end of the small towel and presses it over his nose and mouth. Old traditions die hard.

He opens the door to find Naruto staring intently at his bookshelf in the living area. Glancing over to the coffee table, he thankfully sees an over-turned ramen cup and a pair of chop-sticks. At least he ate. Interested to see what has captured the boy's attention, he walks over to inspect the book case.

Kakashi feels his heart pick up speed, as his stomach plummets. He hasn't looked at this picture in a while. Sort of actively avoids it, really. It's a photograph of him and Minato-sensei. Naruto's father. He can see why the boy would be so curious.

"So, you weren't lying." Naruto says in a somber voice. "I guess you really do know my dad."

The older male glances over to the boy. He's still studying the picture, something akin to longing in his blue eyes. Kakashi suddenly feels the distinct need to pull him into a hug. To comfort him. Hell knows, he's often looked at that picture in the same way.

Longing.

His dark eyes travel back to the picture. Kakashi is nine-teen. Young. White hair in his usual windswept style. His hands shoved deep in his pockets. Black eyes wearing a feigned bored expression. What a show. He was never bored when his sensei was around. Even in this photo, taken on the last day of his first creative writing class, he was nervous, hiding his sweaty hands in his pockets. It had taken all of his courage to awkwardly ask his sensei for this photo. Minato had been kind, obliging. He would do anything for one of his students. Well, would have…

Kakashi bites his bottom lip as his eyes shift over to Minato's image. God, his teacher was beautiful. Bright blues eyes, dangerously unkempt hair, soft, gentle smile. He looked more like a movie star than an English professor. It's almost funny how much they look alike.

Kakashi's eyes travel back to Naruto. The boy's eyes are still trained on the image of his father. "Naruto, can I ask you a question?" His eyes returning to the photo.

"Hmm.."

"How did you become…" he trails off, not sure if he should really be asking so soon.

"… homeless?" Naruto finishes.

"Yes."

"It's a long story, Kakashi." Naruto takes deep breath, pausing for an excruciating moment, the writer believing he's going to share that story. But instead comes a question, "What was he like?" His voice small. Quiet.

Kakashi's eyes flick over to Naruto's, but the boy is still staring at the photo, and a feeling of remorse washes over him. _All of this must be my fault… If I hadn't…_

Kakashi clears his throat quietly, trying to remove the sudden thickness there. He looks down, staring unseeingly at the bottom shelf. "He was…" He spends a moment reminiscing in the soft smles, the kind eyes, and the hidden strength. "… amazing." His chest feels tight."You could never meet a more caring person. He would offer help to anyone who needed it. But…" He pauses. "He was strong, too." Kakashi swallows thickly. "He was the kind of person you could always count on. I…"

… _loved him._

"… I'm sorry, Naruto… that you never knew him."

"s'ok." Naruto mumbles.

Kakashi can see the boy wiping his cheek from the corner of his eyes. His stomach floods with grief, as he bites his lower lip. Releasing the small towel covering his face for a moment, he reaches out with both arms, wrapping one around the boy's tiny waist and the other pulling the boy's head into his shoulder. He digs his fingers into the damp blonde locks, as he pulls Naruto closer, their bodies meshing together. He buries his nose into the boy's flaxen hair, breathing deep. He feels the boy relax into the embrace, as his small arms wrap around his torso, returning the hug.

A few comforting minutes pass. Neither one seems willing to move. Content simply sharing their warmth and the relief it brings. To know they have each other, even if they've only just met. Somehow, Kakashi feels strangely connected to the boy. Almost like...

_Fate... I usually hate that word. _

Kakashi smiles in spite of himself, breathing in the clean scent of his own shampoo, mixed with a light musky scent that must be entirely Naruto. The man's arms instinctively tighten, holding the boy impossibly close. The boy's small hands grip his back. Suddenly something switches. For some odd reason, the boy's grip on his back makes Kakashi want to groan. Unnerved by the suddenly warm feeling traveling towards his groin, Kakashi pushes the boy back to a safe distance and re-covers his face with the towel.

Glancing at Naruto, he twitches to find the boy looking at him with a half-lidded expression. Well, not exactly him, but his abs. The boy's tan cheeks are bright pink, his lips pressed tightly together, and his breathing slightly labored. Suddenly worried and believing the boy must still be feeling ill, he reaches out with his unoccupied hand to touch the boy's forehead. As his fingers lightly skim across Naruto's tan forehead, the boy's suddenly flinches back alarmed. His surprised blue eyes jerking up to meet Kakashi's.

"Sorry!" Naruto clumsily turns away. Tripping over his feet, he scuttles over to the couch. Once seated, he mumbles, "I didn't mean to stare at…" before trailing off.

Confused, Kakashi stares at the boy, tilting his head to the side. If he didn't know any better, he would say the boy was checking him out… but that's impossible. Naruto's only twelve.

_But why does the thought of it make my insides tingle?_

Suddenly disgusted with himself for thinking of a child in that way, he bites down on his tongue painfully, distracting himself from the blood traveling sinfully southward. Looking back towards Naruto, he's surprised to see the boy looking at him curiously, before the boy jumps and faces the television again. He pulls his legs against his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. Kakashi can't help but snort quietly.

_He's obviously still a kid. No need to worry._

Although his embarrassed behavior is odd. What would he be embarrassed about?

"Are you feeling alright, Naruto?"

"Yes!" the boy squeaks, before cringing. He clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine." He says in a more normal tone. His eyes never leaving the screen. "Don't worry about it." His foot begins to tap against the cushion beneath him.

Kakashi's eyes narrow. Something is definitely off. He wonders if the boy is still feeling dejected from looking at an old picture of his dad. Maybe he's still trying not to cry. Deciding the boy probably needs his space, Kakashi heads to his room to put on a clean and _dry_ pair of clothes. After shutting the door, he pulls on a pair of loose, comfortable jeans and another turtleneck. Black this time.

Making sure his face is properly covered, he leaves his room and heads to the bathroom to comb and style his hair. Not that it matters much, with the monsoon going on outside. But a guy has to try, right?

He returns to the living room and explains to Naruto that he's going to the store and should be back in less than an hour. Naruto makes some non-committal noise, causing Kakashi to shrug and head towards the front door.

Hopefully the boy will feel better after he has some proper food in him. Kakashi grabs his keys, wallet, and trusty umbrella, and makes sure to lock to door behind him.

* * *

Kakashi sets down his bags heavily on the counter, shaking out his hands to remove the cramping feeling. He wasn't sure what Naruto would want to eat, so he got enough to make seven different recipes. And he got three-times as much as he normally bought. Considering the boy's age, he figures the blonde would probably eat ridiculous amount of food. Hearing the television still on in the living room, he pads over to the wall separating the kitchen and living area and peeks around. It's a little thrilling to have another person in the apartment, since the man usually spends the majority of his time alone. Kakashi lips tug into a smile. Naruto fell asleep on the couch.

Tiptoeing over to the boy, he reaches under the coffee table and pulls out a worn knit blanket. Seeing the coffee table, he pauses. Seems that four other empty ramen cups have joined the other one. Trying not to laugh and risk waking Naruto, he gingerly places the blanket over the boy, from his feet up to his shoulders. Finishing, he turns and heads back to the kitchen. Glancing over his shoulder one last time, he smiles to himself. Naruto is already gripping the edge of the blanket.

Entering the kitchen, he begins making dinner. Soup. He figures the coughing and sneezing from earlier means the boy must be suffering from a mild cold. After chopping and combining the ingredients, he sets the soup to simmer for 45 min.

"What cha makin'?"

Surprised, Kakashi turns to find Naruto behind him, blearily rubbing his eyes. "Soup," he answers.

The blonde boy blinks a few times, before looking up hopefully. "Ramen?"

"I think you've had enough ramen, Naruto," amusement in his voice.

"That's ridiculous! You can never have too much ramen!" he returns, indignantly.

Kakashi reaches up and pats the top of the boy's blonde head, his eyes again forming crescents. Finding the hair surprisingly soft, now that it isn't soaked or damp, he entangles his fingers in the boy's silky hair. "Hmm… Your hair's really soft." Kakashi watches in amusement, as Naruto's cheeks color pink.

Naruto cautiously wraps his small hand around Kakashi's, tugging his hand out of his hair. "Thanks," he mumbles embarrassed, biting his bottom lip. He then entwines his tan fingers with Kakashi's pale ones. "Sooooo," snooping around Kakashi's body. "What kind of soup are you making then?" His inquisitive eyes flicking up to the older male's.

The writer feels a warm fuzzy feeling engulf him, as he stares down at their linked hands. Naruto's hand seems so small and delicate wrapped in his larger one. It's been a long time since anyone has held his hand. It's nice. Comforting. Meeting the boy's gaze, he responds, "Chicken." He smirks with a dramatic pause, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "And _vegetables_."

Naruto's face become alarmed and appalled. "Bleck! Why do you have to ruin perfectly good soup with those disgusting things?"

Kakashi laughs, squeezing the boy's hand lightly. "C'mon, let's put on a movie."

"A movie?" He says excitedly.

"Hm." Kakashi tugs the boy into the living room and sets him on the couch. Pulling out a binder full of DVD's from a cabinet next to the TV, he sets it on Naruto's lap. "Pick out whatever you want to watch," smiling warmly at him. Kakashi lift his shoulder bag from where he left it on the floor earlier and joins Naruto on the couch. Pulling out his laptop, he turns it on and begins clicking away.

"Wha' cha doin'?" the boy asks, while flipping through pages of movies.

"Checking email."

"For work?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna do that while we watch the movie."

"No."

"You told me you're a writer, right?"

"Yes."

"What do you write?"

Kakashi pauses, and glances over at the boy. "Novels."

"What kind of novels?"

Kakashi's eyes narrow. "Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Yes. What kind of novels?"

Kakashi ignores the question this time, turning back to his email. He knows he's stalling, but he doesn't want to tarnish Naruto's image of him. And the idea of lying sounds even less appealing. Plus, the boy's too young to understand the 'genre' he writes anyway.

"What kind of novels do you write, Kakashi?"

"The kind that people buy."

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"I am answering you."

"Nu-uh! Just tell me what you write! I'm not gonna let it go 'til you do!"

Kakashi sighs. "I write adult novels," knowing the boy would never figure out what that means, but at least he answered. Maybe now the boy will give it a-

"So, you write _porn_?"

Kakashi feels his heart skip a beat, as his eyes hastily flick over to the boy.

Naruto is smirking at him, leering really. Sapphire eyes shining with vicious amusement. Then his eyes narrow slightly, taking in Kakashi's shocked expression, as his smirk hitches higher. "Perv."

Kakashi laughs in spite of himself.

"Do you think my dad knew that his faithful student wastes his talent writing smut?"

"Probably not," Kakashi chuckles.

"Can I read some of it?"

"No."

"Aw, C'mon!"

"I said they're _adult_ novels. You don't qualify."

"Whatever! It's not like I don't already know all about sex!"

Kakashi sends the boy a withering look, clearly not convinced. "It's still a 'no'."

"Hrm…" the boys crosses his arms. "Fine."

Kakashi goes back to his email, smirking to himself.

"It's not like I won't eventually read them. I'm sure their lying around this apartment somewhere," he grumbles.

Kakashi reaches out and ruffles the boy's hair. "Good try. I don't have any of my books."

"What? How do you not have your own novels?"

The writer shrugs. "I wrote them. I'd rather read what other people write."

"Soooo…. You read porn, too?"

Kakashi feels his brows knot together.

"Which means some of the books over there are porn." The boys points to the bookshelf.

Kakashi places his chin in the palm of his hand and turns to stare at the boy. Left eyebrow twitching dangerously.

Naruto returns the stare with an innocent smile. A little too innocent.

"Did you pick out what you want to watch?"

Happily pointing to the movie, Kakashi sets his laptop to the side and puts the movie in. Once he turns around from the DVD player, he sees the blonde making himself comfortable under the worn knit blanket. He smiles, before looking down at his outfit. Deciding he too would like to get comfortable, he heads back to his bedroom and quickly trades his jeans for a pair of striped pajama pants.

Returning to the living room, he sits back on his side of the couch. Grabbing the remote, he starts the movie. As the opening credits begin, he looks over to the blanket longingly. Even with the heater on, the room is still chilly. Naruto catches his look and smirks.

"Get your own blanket, old man."

Kakashi glares. "That is my blanket."

Naruto sticks out his tongue teasingly. "Well, I'm already using it. Too bad!" He says in a singsongy voice.

Narrowing his eyes, the older male grabs the blanket and roughly yanks it to his side of the couch. He then delicately positions it across his lap. The blonde growls, hastily tugging the blanket back, uncovering the other male's legs. "I said, get your own!"

Kakashi stares heatedly, before an idea pops into his head. Rolling his eyes, the man grabs Naruto's arm and drags him across the couch, until the boy's pressed against his side. He then readjusts the blanket to easily cover both of them. Naruto purses his lips, disgruntled by the harsh treatment. The boy then crosses his arms, looking adorably pouty.

Kakashi smiles, and wraps his arm around the boy's waist. "Stop complaining. You know this makes sense."

Naruto glances over at him, with narrowed eyes. Closing his eyes, he sticks out a small, pink tongue. Kakashi laughs and resist the urge to bite it, just to teach the boy a lesson. The blonde seems appeased, making the older male laugh. Smiling to himself, he snuggles into Kakashi's side, pulling the blanket up around them. Kakashi instinctively places his chin atop Naruto's blonde head, pulling him closer. They both sigh, quietly.

They sit contently together, enjoying each other's warmth more than the movie. When the timer beeps from the kitchen, neither want to move. They both pretend not to hear it, but the timer continues blaring, destroying the soothing atmosphere.

Growling and cursing the stupid timer, Kakashi pauses the movie and regretfully untangles himself from Naruto, returning to the kitchen. Turning off the aggravating timer, he checks the soup, making sure the chicken is fully cooked. He feels a warmth at his back and looks over his shoulder to see Naruto glancing at the pot expectantly. The boy's blue eyes flick up to meet his, and they share a small smile.

"Hungry?"

"Mm, yeah!"

"Get some bowls from the cabinet over there." Briefly pointing to the cabinet, he digs in the drawers next to the stove and pulls out the soup ladle and a pair of spoons. Naruto excitedly complies and brings two bowls. The writer quickly fills them both to the brim, warning Naruto that it's hot, before carefully handing him his bowl. Naruto tells him he knows, in a huffy tone, causing Kakashi to smile.

They head back to the couch, this time seating side by side without any prompting, and set their soup on the coffee table.

"Sorry, I don't have a regular table. This apartment's pretty small." He says restarting the movie.

"I don't mind. I like it. It's…" Naruto pauses, humming as he thinks of just the right word. "… good."

Kakashi chuckles, "Thanks." They fall silent, as Naruto shifts closer and Kakashi wraps his arm around him once again. Neither one is really paying attention to the movie, as Kakashi's other hand unconsciously moves to the boy's knee. Naruto places one of his small, soft hands on top of it, interlacing their fingers together. Enjoying the warmth shared between them, and the excitement it provokes, Kakashi once again rest his head on top of the boy's. He nuzzles into the hair for a moment, his nose breathing in the spicy warmth of his skin. Suddenly, a small, needy whine escapes the boy's throat. Kakashi stiffens.

_Shit._

Somehow, this embrace is different. Charged with an energy that wasn't there before. Although the comfort is still there, it's mixed with a new feeling. A dizzying electricity, causing his insides to tremble and his heart to ache. Kakashi is wedged between two conflicting thoughts. Proceeding or halting. His hand squeezes high on the boy's inner thigh and he isn't quite sure how it got there. He hears Naruto's breathing hitch with a small gasp; the sound make his cock swell.

_God. This isn't good. _

Suddenly, the boy clears his throat, snapping the man out of his cloudy haze. "Is the soup cool, yet?" His tone embarrassed.

Kakashi instantly releases the boy and presses his body closer to the armrest, trying to put some space between them. As if having the same thought, the boy moves a few inches away. "Ahem. Yes, it should be."

They eat in awkward silence, both pretending to be interested in the movie. Neither one glancing in the other's direction. Both afraid of what they might see. After quickly devouring his bowl, Naruto escapes to the opposite end of the couch. Kakashi bites his lip.

_What the hell was I thinking? _

Disgusted with himself, Kakashi harshly grabs their empty bowls with a clank, after placing the empty ramen containers inside of them, and heads to the kitchen. He cleans up the kitchen, while mentally cursing himself. Naruto's twelve. He probably doesn't even know what sex is fully. And here is Kakashi, inadvertently feeling the young boy up. It's wrong. Naruto's probably traumatized.

Once the left-overs are stowed, he spends a few minutes hiding out, afraid of returning to the living room. What if Naruto sends him accusing looks? Or calls him a pervert? What if he demands to leave?

* * *

As the credits roll, Kakashi honestly can't remember one second of that stupid movie. He isn't even sure what movie was playing. During the beginning, his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of the boy and their comfortable embrace. After the unintentional groping session, Kakashi had been too preoccupied with thoughts of what he would do if the boy decided he was better off being homeless. Although, at this point, maybe being homeless was better. Even now he couldn't get the boy's needy whine out of his head. He really wanted to cause it again. And cause much, much more.

Discreetly glancing over to Naruto for the first time since the disastrous groping, he sees the boy has fallen asleep on the couch… for the second time today. A wistful smile graces Kakashi's lips. He spends a few seconds watching Naruto's chest rise and fall. It is comforting having the boy here, even if he wants to do more than simply watch the boy sleep. He's spent so much time alone in the past several years, this is a good change.

Standing slowly, he crosses the room to turn off the TV, casting them in darkness. The only light filtering in through the blinds, casting blurry lines across the ceiling. Kakashi walks back over to the couch, staring down at the sleeping boy for just another quiet moment. He leans over and gently wraps his arms around the boy's knees and shoulders. He lifts him up, making sure Naruto's head is tucked against his shoulder. Stepping lightly, he enters his bedroom and places the boy on the mattress. Kakashi somehow manages to tuck the boy under the sheets and comforter. Seems like Naruto could sleep through a train wreck. The man softly pats down the boy's blonde spikes, sticking out at odd angles. As he turns to leave, he suddenly remembers to steals the other pillow. Sneaking carefully to the door, he closes it quietly behind him.

Grabbing sheets from the bathroom, he quickly makes up the couch into a bed. Still at war with himself about his earlier mortifying actions, he wearily climbs under the sheet and blanket.

Hopefully after a night's rest, he will forget all about the lovely feeling of having his arms wrapped so tightly around Naruto's tiny waist.

* * *

A needy whine rips from his throat, as Kakashi enters him in one quick thrust. The older man groans at the feeling of being surrounded so completely by that delicious burning heat.

"Nnngh, Kashi! You're so big!" The boy pants in breathy gasps. His fingernails digging painfully into Kakashi's solid biceps.

The man laps and nips at the boy's neck, his tongue creating hot, wet circles. "Mmm… and you're so tight. Do you like me stretching you out, Naruto?"

"Aah!" The boy moans, wiggling his hips. "God Yes!" He pants, gritting his teeth. His legs reach up to wrap around Kakashi's back, impaling himself deeper. "Mmm! You're so deep! Stretching me out," he pants.

Kakashi smirks, before snapping his hips back and slamming his pulsing rod back inside.

Naruto's eyes rolls back, as he arches his spine. "Ahhh! God! Right there!" he shouts.

Kakashi harshly grips the boy's tiny hips in his hands, hard enough to bruise. He begins repeatedly slamming into the boy at just the right angle, causing Naruto's mouth falls open in a silent scream. The sound of their skin slapping together and Kakashi's soft grunts filling the silence.

"shi…

Kashi….

Kakashi…

Kakashi!"

The writer feels his body being shaken roughly. "huh… wha…" Reality falls down around him, as his groggy brain tries to comprehend what's happening. It was just a dream.

_Damn it._

"Are you sleeping, Kakashi?"

Kakashi believes the answer is pretty obvious and decides not to comment.

"Kakashi? It's me, Naruto."

That also seems rather obvious.

"Kakashi!"

The man groggily and unwillingly cracks his eyes open. "What?" he demands rather harshly, still reeling by the naughty dream he just had of the innocent and unsuspecting boy.

Naruto unsure expression slowly comes into view, shrouded in darkness. It must be the middle of the night. "I just… Sorry I woke you…"

"Hmm…" Kakashi's eyes slipped shut again, hoping the boy will go away, so he can go back to...

"But you were moaning really loudly. I though you must be having a bad dream."

_No, it was a very good dream, thank you very much._

…

_Yes, thank you._

"Hey, Kakashi…" Another rough shake.

"Uhh, wha is it?" he mumbles annoyed.

"Are you going back to sleep?"

Kakashi manages to open his eyes enough to send the boy a deadpan stare.

"It's just… uhh…"

The writer sighed. "What, Naruto?

"Well…" Another nerve-grating pause.

"Naruto."

The response comes as a long, fast ramble. "Can you sleep in the bed with me? I'm just not used to it being so quiet and dark, and it kinda freaks me out. Took all my courage to come out here. But then I heard your moaning and figured you needed to be woken up anyway. Heh, seems silly since I usually sleep on the streets, but I guess I just…" His ramble continued, although Kakashi stopped listening.

His brain stuck on the fact that the boy he had just been having an erotic dream about is inviting him to bed. The invitation appealing. Probably due to the aching hard-on gratefully pressed against the couch and hidden from the boy's innocent eyes.

Kakashi abruptly lifts himself to his elbows, giving the boy a pointed stare that causes him to snap his mouth shut. "If I do, will you shut up?"

"Yes! Yeah! Sorry!" Naruto laughed nervously, blushing slightly.

Kakashi grabs his pillow, placing it discreetly over his erection, and stumbles into the bed, landing face-down. He feels the bed sink in beside him. Gathering his remaining strength, the man readjusts his pillow and climbs under the covers.

"By the way, Kakashi…"

The man grunts to show he's listening… somewhat. Mind still preoccupied by the dream replaying in his head.

"You're really hot," he hesitantly whispers.

Kakashi eyes snap open, as his erection pulses, where it's trapped between his stomach and the mattress. He eyes search through the darkness and land on Naruto's smiling and excited blue eyes on the pillow next to his. Comprehension and a wave of anxiety suddenly engulfing him, effectively killing his erection. He instinctually touches his face.

_Uncovered. Shit. _

Kakashi uses the same hand to push Naruto's face into his pillow. "Stop looking." He uses his other hand to pull his mask back up. His hand lingers a little too long in Naruto's gorgeous blonde locks.

Naruto giggles excitedly, as small fingers wrap around the hand still tangled in his hair. "Night, Kakashi."

The man smiles in spite of himself. He returns the grasp with a quick squeeze and repositions their hands to a more comfortable position between them. "Night, Naruto."

* * *

Warm. Comforting. Soft.

Kakashi's mind slowly floats to consciousness. He breathes in a familiar spicy scent. His arms tighten around a slim waist. The sound of a soft sigh reaches his ears. He smiles, blissfully happy.

"Kakashi... your boner's digging into my butt." An amused voice interrupts his pleasurable daze.

The older man's eyes snap open and his face heats up. His arms instinctively loosen, as he tries to pull his arms away from the boy. A pair of hands grab his wrists, holding his arms in place.

"I didn't say you had to leave," comes a quiet whisper.

Kakashi feels his heartbeat quicken, as his swallows thickly. If he didn't know any better he would say that Naruto was...

Suddenly, the boy presses his pert ass into Kakashi engorged cock. Surprised by the action, a low groan escape before he can stop it. The older male buries his face into the back of Naruto's thin neck, embarrassed by his reaction. The boy probably didn't even mean...

"So sensitive..."

The writer feel his mouth go dry. There is no way he can mistake the meaning of those words. But still... he's so young and inno-

"You seem pretty big, Kakashi."

Panic flooding through him, Kakashi suddenly detaches himself from the blonde, flailing around in the sheets for a moment, before abruptly standing up and stomping out of the room. He can hear excited giggles as he exits.

Entering the bathroom, he slams the door behind him, hastily locking it. The man tiredly leans his forehead against the door, his breath coming in quick pants. Glaring down at the traitorous tent in his pants, he mind replays Naruto's words...

"_You seem pretty big, Kakashi."_

_God, that really isn't helping._

Plus, his lecherous mind seems to have added a wanton, breathy quality to it.

He's at least relieved he was able to get out of there while he still could. One more minute and his lust-saturated brain may have decided to show the boy exactly how big his cock truly is. Unfortunately, the boy's choice of words also hit a little too close to home, strongly resembling the words uttered in his raunchy dream from a few hours before. Images from that dream suddenly assault his brain. He groans as his hand wraps around his own tender cock, giving it a hardy squeeze, reveling in the delicious feeling.

"Do you need help in there?"

Kakashi's breath catches in his throat. The quiet question catches him off-guard, and the offer sounds irresistibly appealing. By the sound of his voice, Naruto must be right outside the door. Mere inches separating them. The man's gives his leaking cock a tortuously slow stoke, from the tip to the base, through the fabric. Kakashi imagines unlocking and opening the door, and then reenacting the steamy scene from his dream.

_God, Naruto would feel amazing. He's probably so tight. _

A wicked snicker from the other side of the door causes him to snap back to painful reality.

Growling, he responds, frustrated, "Naruto… Just… Just go!"

The snicker turns into a series of guffaws. "You sure?" the boy manages between spurts of laughter.

_Nothing like laughter to ruin a good fantasy._

Kakashi closes his eyes for a moment, wondering how many years he would get for strangling a minor. His teeth grate together, as he pushes his body away from the door. Naruto's annoyingness seems to have one positive effect. His erection is effectively dead.

Unlocking and violently ripping the door open, the surprise causes Naruto to momentarily pause, eyes wide and face transfixed. Kakashi sends the boy an aggravated glare and he brushes past him. Regrettably, this only causes Naruto to have another fit of mischievous laughter.

Deciding some food might help distract him from his treacherous thoughts, he makes his way into the kitchen and pulls out all of the supplies needed for an omelet. Adding a pan to the stove, he turns on the heat and adds a slice of butter, before slicing up some vegetables and adding them to a bowl with the eggs. While whisking the ingredients together, Kakashi is joined by the insufferable ball of giggles. He pointedly ignores the boy's presence, as he adds the mixture to the heated pan.

Naruto becomes quiet. "That looks good."

"Hm."

"Sooo…"

No response.

"You're making me one too, right?"

Kakashi barks a laugh. "Hardly. You can make your own food."

"What? That's unfair!" The poutiness evident in his voice.

The older male glances over his shoulder to meet the boy's pleading blue eyes. He smirks. "If you're old enough to talk about my cock, you're old enough to cook for yourself." Kakashi deftly flips over the finished omelet and slides it onto a plate. He adds a few garnishes atop his masterpiece, just to add insult to injury. He flips off the heat and sets the pan to the side to cool off. Ignoring the affronted huff behind him, he turns and heads towards the living room. Smiling to himself to whole way.

He sits gracefully down on the couch, placing his laptop on the coffee table in front of him. Turning it on, he scrolls through his email, while taking a few delicious bite of his omelet. Over the years, this is the one recipe he has perfected. And Naruto is definitely missing out.

_It's almost sad... Almost._

The older male smiles as he listens to the obvious sound of Naruto struggling and failing to make his own omelet. The clattering dishes. The frustrated growls. The angry cursing. It sounds like paradise to Kakashi.

Suddenly, a stompy, pouty Naruto returns to the living room. "Can you at least tell me how you made it?" he asks forlornly, looking down at his feet. His toe scuffing the floor. He then looks up at Kakashi, ever so slightly, giving him the sad, kicked puppy dog look.

_This kid really knows how to sell it._

Kakashi isn't sure how he finds the will-power, but somehow he's able to maintain his bored expression, while staring the boy down. Despite all the cuteness.

Naruto's bottom lip juts out pathetically, cranking his look up a notch. "Please, Kakashi." His lips starts to quiver, adding to the pathetic-ness.

Somehow, Kakashi finds the strength to withstand the pathetic-ness, too. It's truly amazing.

"Hmm…" His eyes narrow slightly. He lifts another sinful bite to his masked lips. He turns his head away and discreetly takes the bite. He chews painfully slow. He taunts Naruto with a pleased groan. Swallowing and turning back towards the young boy, he mouth widens in a vicious smile beneath his mask. "No."

Naruto growls, stomping his foot, before returning to the kitchen. More clattering, and growls, and cursing. Kakashi mentally reminds himself of where he keeps the fire extinguisher. Just in case.

A remarkable thirty minutes later, Naruto finally returns, baring a plate of suspiciously brown, yet goopy, eggs. Kakashi does little to hide his pleased smile. He wonders how the boy had the determination to keep trying for so long. Especially with that being his final result. The man's pretty convinced those eggs must be poisonous.

He grabs the boy's wrist before he can put the first bite in his mouth. He plucks the fork out of his hand, giving rise to indignant squawks of protest. Grabbing the plate, he heads back to the kitchen and scrapes the contents into the trash.

"What the hell! You can't just throw away my breakfast!"

Kakashi laughs to himself, heading to the sink to wash the plate. "Breakfast…"

"Don't laugh! I worked really hard on that!"

Kakashi turns, leaning against the counter, and is surprised to see Naruto is genuinely angry. He suddenly sobers. Naruto's right. He did work really hard. Sending the boy an apologetic look, he sighs, rubbing the back of his head. "You're right. Sorry… I'm still a little upset from…" Kakashi pauses, taking a deep breath. "… from _earlier_."

Naruto seems to deflate, looking apologetic himself. "I was only teasing…" After a moment, Naruto looks up through his long, golden eyelashes, a mysterious smirk on his face. "But I was sort of serious, too."

Kakashi's cock stirs at those words. He lifts one hand, effectively hiding his eyes, and the slight embarrassed tint on his cheeks.

_God, this kid is bold. And that's the last thing I need to hear right now. _

Clearing his throat, he looks to the side for a moment. "Do you want me to teach you to make an omelet?"

"Yeah!" comes the excited reply.

Meeting Naruto's shining blue eyes again, he can't stop the small smile on his lips. Pulling out a clean pan, he hands it out to the boy. "You cook. I'll just tell you what to do."

A hazardous thirty minutes later, Naruto finally had an edible pile of egg. Because it still couldn't be called an omelet. However, he still gleefully devoured it, blissfully unaware of any difference. Kakashi opened his laptop once again, and finished up with his email. He then opened up the latest trashy novel he was concocting.

"Wath's phat?" Naruto asked between bites of egg.

Kakashi sighs and shoots the boy a deadpanned stare. "Finish eating." A sad bottom lip pokes out between bites of food. Kakashi wears a small smile, as he gets more comfortable on the couch, pulling up a leg beneath himself. He rereads the last few paragraphs he wrote and begins the process of editing while adding more on.

Getting lost in his own story, he doesn't realize when Naruto returns to the kitchen. The sound of running water and clanking dishes also escape his notice, as he types away.

"That's pretty hot."

Kakashi visibly jumps. The quiet whisper in his ear knocking him out of his reverie. Quickly glancing over his shoulder, he's surprised to see Naruto reading the salacious sex scene he's currently writing. It's inspired by last night's fantasy...

_When I was fucking Naruto._

Embarrassed for multiple reasons, he snaps the laptop shut, sending the boy a withering glare.

Naruto sends him another one of his 'overly-innocent' smiles. Kakashi's eyes narrow dangerously. The older man is beginning to suspect the boy is a lot less innocent than his outward appearance may suggest.

"Coffee?" the boys asks sweetly, while offering him a cup.

Kakashi eyes it suspiciously. "Wha'd you do to it?"

Naruto laughs, "Just take it. I figured you'd like it black."

Kakashi eyes it one last time, before accepting the cup. He hesitantly takes a quick sip, the cup effectively hiding his face from view, as he deftly pulls his mask up and down. His become a pro at the whole eating discreetly thing. Kakashi's eyes widen comically, once he realizes the coffee is actually good, and not borderline-poisonous, like he'd imagined. He looks over to Naruto, who sends him a knowing smile. "Ahem… It's good," he says curtly.

Naruto snickers and sits down on the couch. He pulls one of his legs to his chest, as Kakashi continues to discreetly sip his coffee. A few minutes pass, and the boy's face steadily turns cautious, blue eyes worried. "Umm… Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"So, umm… you know how I said… I only wanted to stay one night?" Naruto's eyes flick between the floor and white-haired man.

Kakashi's black eyes turn shrewd. "What about it?"

Naruto's eyes narrow, catching the man's expression. "You already know what I'm gonna say, don't you?" he demands.

"I have no idea what you plan to say." Kakashi struggles to keep his face straight.

Naruto sighs and looks away. "You just wanna hear me ask."

"Ask what?"

Naruto hums, annoyed. "Kakashi, can I…"

"Can you what, Naruto?" he prompts.

The boy takes a shaky breath. "Can I-" He starts again.

"Yes?" Kakashi interrupts sweetly.

"Hrmm... you're not making this easy." Naruto sends Kakashi a mild glare.

"I know." He returns, with a smirk.

Naruto takes another deep breath, pausing for a moment. "Kakashi..." He turns his blues eyes on the older man, biting his lower lip, worried. "Can I live with you?"

"You want to live with me?" Feigning shock.

He growls. "Kakashi…"

"I can honestly say I didn't see this coming!"

"Kakashi!" the boy whines.

Kakashi smirks while setting his empty cup and laptop down. His face turns serious as looks back at the pouting boy. "I didn't think it was a question." He sends him a warm smile. "Of course, you're living with me."

Naruto bites his bottom lip again, head tilting down. A bemused smile on his lips. "Are you sure?" He glances back up, hopeful, yet, anxious.

"Of course, I'm sure. There hasn't been a doubt in my mind that you're living with me from now on. You just didn't realize it yet."

Naruto looks confused, worrying his bottom lip. "But why?"

Kakashi's mouth rises up in a tilted smile. "Because... I'm your person now. And you're mine," knowing he speaks the truth as he declares it. "I wouldn't do this for anyone but you."

Naruto stares with a blank, surprised expression for a few moments. His eyes suddenly turn watery, as he blinks several times, looking at the cushion of the couch. Once his lips begin to quiver, Kakashi reaches forward and pulls the boy into a warm embrace. He feels Naruto's hands grip the seams of his shirt, as the boy buries his head into Kakashi's neck. His arms tighten around the boy, as he feels the wetness gather in the collar of his turtleneck. The tears continue to stubbornly fall from Naruto's reluctant eyes, with no end in sight.

_I really wouldn't do this for anyone else._

A muffled, wet 'thanks' reaches his ears, and he tightens his grip on the crying boy. He pulls him closer, until he doubts there's even a breath between them.

There is really no going back. He was lost the very moment he first looked into the boy's shockingly blue eyes.

Kakashi smiles ruefully.

_It was that damned..._

_..._

_ Shockingly Blue._

.

.

.

* * *

**Yeah, I know... This chapter ends rather abruptly. But I wanted to have something out in time for her birthday! **

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by reviewing! :D**


	2. Part II

**Woo! Part II! I hope you're excited! Because I am!**

**I would like to thank CapturedbyNoodles for reading my crap and helping me refine this story! You've been a huge help! I always having fun discussing our stories! :D**

**This chapter has a lot of smut. Just warning you now. Think of it as a late Valentine's gift! ;D **

**Warnings: Smut, smut, more smut, a shit ton of smut… and language… I hope you've realized by now... I curse like a sailor.**

* * *

**Shockingly Blue – Part II**

Kakashi spends a few more blissful moments with his arms wrapped around the slender boy. His mind absently wanders to all the fun they might have. With a future. A future together. It's silly and pretty cliché. But for the first time in a long time…

He's actually excited for the future.

A future with this boy. A future with Naruto. A future with more omelets to cook. More movies to watch. More days spent like this. It would be nice sharing life with another person. Plus, Naruto's so mischievous, so full of passion and energy, life will prove very interesting indeed. And all of this feels pretty ironic, considering only yesterday he had woken up believing he was destined to spend his life agonizingly and pathetically alone.

Maybe a little overdramatic. But he is a writer.

Naruto rubs his face on Kakashi's neck, effectively drying his eyes. He leans back a few inches and looks up into the older man's earnest expression. Slowly, tiny, tan fingers reach up to brush tenderly over the only visible part of the man's cheek. Kakashi feels a wave of calm rush over him. The boy's fingertips hesitantly skimming over the top edge of the man's mask. Suddenly, a finger hooks into the black fabric and tugs.

Hard.

Kakashi quickly grabs the boy's wrist with one hand, detaching it from his mask. Naruto grunts, "C'mon, Kakashi!" Naruto reaches up with his other hand, only to have his other wrist captured.

"It's not like I haven't seen it already."

A deadpanned stare is his only response.

"Hggrrr… Just let me look at your face!" Naruto begins pulling at the hands on his wrists. "Stop being so stubborn!"

Kakashi easily holds Naruto's wrist in place, no matter how much he tugs, squirms, grunts, and kicks. A smirk appearing on the writer's lips at the boy's futile attempts to escape.

Naruto momentarily goes still, staring Kakashi down. "Why do you even wear that stupid thing anyway?" he grumbles, adding an irritated glare. Breathing heavy pants.

The young blonde's expression steadily shifts from frustration to surprise to excitement and finally landing on… Determination.

_Not a good sign._

Kakashi feels a tiny inkling of worry, when suddenly, the boy lifts himself with his legs and straddles the man's lap. Kakashi doesn't move for a second, too stunned by this unexpected development. Still holding the boy's wrists captive. Naruto gently brushes their noses together, an action that further confuses the writer. His hot breathe covering his face. His small thighs spread across his lap. And the heat radiating off his lithe body. Kakashi feels an unnerving stirring in his stomach, as blood rushes to his increasingly eager cock. And even breathing becomes difficult.

But, everything becomes abundantly and disappointingly clear, even to Kakashi's jumbled brain, once Naruto's teeth sink into the fabric. A pause for triumphant snickering, and then the boy begins to once again tug at his mask.

"Naruto..." he grumbles annoyed, as he pulls his head back. However, the action only seems to help the boy reach his goal, as his mask slips off the tip of his nose and further down his face. He pauses, thinking hard. He suddenly decides to rush forward, thereby surprising the boy and knocking him off-balance. But, alas, as Kakashi rushes forward, Naruto finally manages to yank the mask fully off his chin, successfully uncovering his mouth.

And, that's the exact moment their lips collide.

_…!_

Kakashi's barely able to focus on the shocked, blue eyes dominating his vision. Seems his brain has temporarily shut down. Sensation overload. The feeling of Naruto plumb lips… too much.

_God… I should really push away._

But Kakashi hasn't felt anything as appealing as Naruto's supple lips… in a _very_ long time.

Neither of them move. Not daring to breathe. Not daring to think. Not daring to utter a single sound. Then…

He makes the mistake of inhaling.

Sweet spice and musk fill his nose, pervading his senses. His eyes flutter shut, with a quiet moan. He revels in the intoxicating scent. He reflexively moves his lips, wanting more. Wanting to taste. Wanting to devour. He captures the upper lip and sucks it between his lips. Carefully nibbling on it, he swipes his tongue across its delicate surface. He tilts his head and begins to apply the same attention to the bottom lip. At this point, the writer's pretty positive he won't be able to break away. Not from the sweet taste of those lips. Not without help.

Naruto breaks his wrists out of the loosened grip. Kakashi thanks his lucky stars that the boy's going to put an end to this. To this deliciousness.

_No... Please don't stop…_

But it has to stop. Kakashi has to stop.

_I just can't…_

A remorseful sound escapes his lips, as he continues attacking Naruto's lips. His hands torturously held in the air. Wanting so badly to touch, but knowing he shouldn't.

_Please stop me._

Suddenly, tormenting fingers are caressing his neck. Tantalizingly soft. Those devilish fingers entangle themselves in his hair. A groan rips through his throat. A harsh tug, and Kakashi's lost. There's no way he can stop now.

Their teeth clank together, as the other's mouth opens with a small whine. Willingly. Wantonly. Not one to turn down such an inciting invitation, Kakashi plunges his tongue into the wet, hot heat. A muffled moan and Kakashi smiles around his tongue. His appendage delves and searches each crevice of that mouth. Tongues fighting for dominance. Slick. Wet. Fierce. The smaller tongue forcefully pushes into his mouth, as his pale hands find their way to small hips. He tugs those hips forward, gripping them harshly.

_And, God…_

It feels good. His erection rubbing against an equally enthusiastic cock. A groan escapes his lips, as he turns and flips their position on the couch. Dropping the other down onto the cushions. He settles between spread thighs.

A hand reaches up. Causes him to pause. The small hand tenderly caresses the planes of his exposed face. From forehead, to eyes, to cheeks, to mouth. The man's breath stops in his throat, as he gazes into the intense blue eyes capturing him. Controlling him.

_Can't go back._

Those fingers play with his lips. Spreading them apart. Tugging his bottom lip. Kakashi slips out his tongue, tasting the tan fingers. A delicate smile turns amused. Happy. Moist fingers trail along his jaw and into his hair, hauling him down. A pleading grunt, and their mouths collide. Another wet, open-mouthed kiss.

Tongues sliding. Lips dripping. Mouths sighing.

_Mmm… Naruto…_

He holds himself up on one shaky elbow, while the other hand travels from Naruto's knee to the middle of his thigh. His thumb digs into the flesh teasingly. The blonde arches his back, spreading his thighs further. His small hands claw at the hem of Kakashi's shirt. They pull the fabric up, exposing his back to the chilled air. Fingernails sink into his skin. The man's lips travel from swollen mouth, to jaw, to neck. He suckles and licks and nips, enjoying every gasp. Every shiver. Every squirm.

"Hnnn… K'kashi…"

He smiles at the sound of Naruto moaning his name, so like the dream he had last night. He hand travels further up the trembling thigh, finding its way to the waistband. He pauses, while Naruto excitedly shimmies his hips.

"Ahh, Yeah…"

The man delicately fingers the fabric. He smirks, when Naruto begins making frustrated growls. He laps up to the blonde's lobe, sucking it into his mouth, while humming greedily. He lets it slip out of his mouth, as he licks the shell of that ear. His teasing digits sneaking deliberately below the waistband.

"Stop… teasing," Naruto whines, panting. He wiggles his hips, demanding attention to his straining cock. "Hah… Please, Ka'shi!"

Smirking, Kakashi snakes his fingers beneath the hem, feeling the flat plane of skin. He finds a sparse covering of course hair at the base of the heated cock. Naruto moans, fingers now clawing hard enough to bruise. Kakashi wraps his thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock, feeling its girth.

His remaining fingers roll and tease the blonde's balls. Naruto undulating his hips in time with the touches. He then wraps his fingers around the shaft, and is pleased to hear the sharp intake of breath. He gives the cock a playful squeeze. Naruto shivers beneath him. Kakashi releases the throbbing appendage, as his palm ghosts up the shaft to the tip.

He rubs his hand over the wetness gathered there, spreading it around the head and down part of his length. His palm and fingers begin working in tiny circles around the slickened tip. Naruto moans, while thrusting into the ministrations. Kakashi lifts his head, still buried in that slender neck, to gaze into those heavily-lidded blue eyes. Shockingly blue. Intense with fire and heat.

_Passion._

This feels so right. Naruto beneath him, panting, begging for his attention. Him hungrily willing to give Naruto that attention. And so much more. His face is so beautiful, cheeks tinted pink, lips wide. Gasping for breath.

His hand wraps around the base of that lovely engorged cock, while watching Naruto's every reaction. The blonde tilts his head back as another heady moan escapes his throat. The captivating blue eyes lock on to his dark ones again, as Kakashi begins to stroke the length of him, applying pressure and gentle squeezes. His mouth waters imagining what Naruto's engorged cock must look like. He gradually pumps his fist faster, lightly stretching the skin of his penis with each stroke.

"Nngh! Ka-kashi!"

"You like that, huh?" he murmurs. His voice surprisingly calm.

"Hah-yeah…"

"You look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Hah haa… yeah… It's goo-Ahh…"

"Seems like you having trouble speaking," amusement in his tone. He plays with Naruto's balls for a moment, before continuing to stroke his cock. His own straining member rubbing teasingly against the back of Naruto's thigh.

"Mmm… G-God!"

Kakashi pauses his ministration to nuzzle the blonde's neck. He exhales on Naruto's ear, a heady gesture. The warm puff of air causes the blonde to twitch and shudder. Kakashi's low voice comes out rough, raw. "God's not the one doing this to you."

Naruto's breathless laugh turning into another moan after Kakashi slides more pre-cum down his cock.

"Ahh… keep doin-hah… that… hah hah… and I'm gonna-Ah… gonna-"

Kakashi's nose brushes the curve of that delicious ear. A slick wet tongue tracing its curve. "Mmmm…" He places his forehead on the blonde's. He definitely wants to watch this. Kakashi's hand begins moving hot, fast. Steadily bringing Naruto to the edge. Stroking and pulling on his cock, as Naruto's words become more and more garbled. Blue eyes clenched shut, as his hip move in time with Kakashi's strokes. "Then cum for me, Naruto." His yearning whisper enough to send Naruto over the edge.

"Ahh!" Instantly, wet, hot ribbons flood into his waiting fingers. "Nngh!" Naruto grunts, hands harshly gripping the older man for support, as tremors rack his small frame. The writer begins to feel the warm cum gush between his eager digits, sticking to the inside of the blonde's pants. Kakashi gazes down at Naruto's open, trembling mouth. His head throws back, eyes screwed shut, damp hair sticking to his forehead.

_God, he's gorgeous…_

The boy's eyes sluggishly open. Gazing up with beautiful blue.

_He looks so innocent… _

He smiles, watching Naruto slowly come back down to Earth.

_so young…_

…

Kakashi freezes. He sucks in a quick breathe. Eyes widening. Panic rising.

_Shit._

Naruto, even in his post-orgasmic bliss, sends him a semi-questioning look.

…

_What the hell did I just-_

"Kakashi!" Bang Bang! "I hope you're ready for some youthful fun!" Bang! "The Springtime of Youth is upon us!"

_Oh God. Not now. Please don't tell me it's-_

"It's Saturday!" Bang! Ba-Bang! "Time for us to push our bodies to their limits!" Bang-Ba-Ba-Bang! "I hope you're up and ready!"

Kakashi sighs and rests his head on Naruto's shuddering stomach. His soiled hand still trapped in Naruto's sweatpants, next to the boy's wilting cock.

_I'm so going to hell._

He feels his own erection withering at the sound of his friend Gai pounding at his front door. If Naruto's teasing snickering from earlier was a mood-killer, Gai was like the beefed-up terminator version. Not to mention the sudden overwhelming guilt beginning to surge through him.

_Just jacked-off a child…_

_Right after I invited him to live with me…_

He breathes in the intoxicating scent of Naruto's sweat-soaked shirt. Even in his dread, it smells amazing.

_Yeah… _

_I'm definitely headed to hell._

"Kakasssssshiiiiiii!" Another jovial shout.

Then ominous silence.

_Ugh… He's gonna start-_

Kakashi can hear his phone ringing from the bedroom.

A soothing hand touches his hair. Looking up, he sees Naruto's contented, happy expression staring down at him. Blue eyes shining with glowing warmth.

"You, okay?" Naruto whispers.

_And, Damn it. If that doesn't lead to more confusion… _

_I want him so badly. Even if his is…_

_Twelve._

…

Kakashi feels a painful expression pull at his eyes and lips.

_Damn it._

He buries his head back in the fabric of the boy's shirt.

_I'm such an ass._

"I thought that was amazing, Kakashi." Naruto's voice cheering.

_Not helping._

… _but…_

Kakashi feels the devastating urge to wrap his arms around the boy.

_It was for me, too._

Ring-Bang-Ring! "Kakashi! Did I mention the Springtime of Youth is upon us? Ha hah?!"

"I guess we should let in your friend?" Naruto laughs, even as the worry becomes evident in his tone.

The fingers in Kakashi's white hair begin appreciatively massaging his scalp. Fingernails scratching and twilling his hair. Between the soothing fingers and the comforting heat beneath him, Kakashi finds it impossible to leave. If only he could stay right here forever. To not have to face Gai… or the world.

_Just stay here in this moment…_

Ra-Ring-Ring-Ba-Ring-Bang! "Kakashi!"

_Fucking Gai…_

Bracing himself, he finally pushes himself off the couch, fisting his soiled hand, as it slips from the sweatpants, so he doesn't leak…

…

…cum on the floor. Without meeting Naruto's eyes, he quickly pads to the bathroom to clean his hands off. Turning on the water, he watches it drain down the sink, before thoroughly scrubbing his hands with soap. Kakashi turns off the water, staring into his hollow reflection for a few agonizing seconds.

"You regret it." It isn't a question. More of an accusation.

Kakashi swallows, dragging his mask back over his nose. He looks up into Naruto's troubled blue eyes. His expression remains painfully blank, even as he quietly grits his teeth. Wanting so badly to reach out to the boy. To soothe away his wounded expression. But he shouldn't. That's how this whole damn mess started.

_Note to self: Holding the boy is now off-limits._

"Fine. I get it." Naruto's voice sounds numb, detached. His blue eyes darken. He turns and disappears. The bedroom door slams a few seconds later.

Biting his lip, Kakashi tiredly hangs his head. Arms braced on the counter.

_I'm such a dick._

Bang-Ba-bang-ring-Ring-bang-Ring! "Wake up, Kakashi! Youthful fun is awaiting us! Ha Hah!"

_Does it really have to be like this every Saturday?_

"Kakashi!" Bang-Ri-Ring!

Plus,_ I think I've already had enough 'youthful fun' for one day…_

The man sighs, tiredly scrubbing his face with his hands. He makes his way to the front door, hoping to ward-off his crazy best-friend. Readjusting his mask, he steels himself by taking a deep breath and shifting back his shoulders.

Cue the trademark crescent-eye smile, and...

Go!

He swings the door open just as another round of banging and ringing begins. "Ma, ma, Gai. Someone's gonna call the police."

Gai's fist still raised, his face surprised, before breaking into a soul-destroying smile. "AH! Kakashi! There you are!" He flips his ancient phone shut. Gai pushes past him into the apartment, as Kakashi shuts the door. "Why did you take so long to answer my summons?"

"Uhh… well… I was…" He looks around the room trying to think of an excuse.

"Hah Ha! No matter." Gai claps his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Why don't you go get dressed for our workout?"

"Well… about that Gai…" Kakashi's eyes shift to the side.

"Kakashi! You can't cancel on me again!" He places one hand on his hip, while the other counts. "Last week you said you had to help an old lady get groceries, and the week before that you had to help an old man cross the streets, and the week before tha-"

"Ma, Gai-"

"How many old people are there to help in Konoha? You'll have to run out at some point!"

"Well, that's the thing about old people. They need constant attention."

"Kakashi, it's been 5 weeks! This can't go on any longer! You're stamina's deteriorating as we speak!"

"Gai-"

"You're body fat percentage has probably risen to nine percent!"

"Ok, Gai-"

"You probably haven't exercised in weeks!"

"Gai, I get it. I won't cancel again…" An awkward pause. "After this week. I really can't today."

"Sure you can, Kakashi!"

"No, Gai… I have someone here."

"Who?" Gai's eyes quickly search the kitchen. Then he cranes his neck to look in the living room. His friend looks back to him with mischievous eyes, as he playfully elbows his friend. "Finally get some action, Kakashi?"

_Yes… _

"Well, good for you!" He cheers, as if magically reading his mind. "I know it's been a long time since you… ya'know." His friend adds a particularly disturbing bushy brow waggle.

And Kakashi feels his cheeks tint.

_But unfortunately…_

_It was with a twelve year old._

He sighs.

…

_I'm so pathetic._

"Good old, Kakashi." Gai pats his friend cheerfully on the back. "Such a hopeless romantic. Always saving himself. Forever waiting for that one special person!"

Kakashi pinches the bridge of his nose, annoyed. "Gai, could you lower your voice?"

"At this point, you may never find a mate." He says with a sad, heart-wrenching sigh. He rubs his friend's back, woefully. "And you're such an amazing guy! Ah, my eternal rival!" he shouts to the Heavens with a ear-busting cry.

"Gai, please." Kakashi frowns.

"Forever alone! What are we to do, Kakashi?" He shouts. "What are we to do?!"

"He's not alone anymore," comes a quiet voice at the edge of the kitchen. Kakashi quickly glances over, surprised to see the boy so soon. But Naruto's blue eyes are regrettably captured by Gai, widening in surprise as he takes in the bowl cut hair. The overly-bushy brows. The skintight green jump suit. Kakashi hangs his hand in his head.

_Oh, God. This is the last thing I need._

Sighing, he gestures back and forth haphazardly. "Naruto, this is Gai. Gai, this is Naruto."

"That's not a very good introduction, Kakashi! You can do better than that! Hah ha!"

The man sighs painfully. "This is my long-time friend, Gai." Kakashi tries to catch the boy's blue eyes, but they're still trained on Gai and his unusual, yet usual for him, jump suit. The boy is looking more and more confused.

"And eternal rival! Don't forget the title of eternal rival, Kakashi!" Gai exclaims with a hardy laugh and a smile.

"Yes, and my eternal rival." Sounding slightly less-convinced of the fact. "Gai, this is Naruto. He's going to be living with me from now on."

"Ah, I see!" Gai's black eyes flick back to the blonde. "You know, you look a lot like Kakashi's old prof-"

"Yes, he's Minato's son." Kakashi interrupts.

"Ah, definitely. I can see that." Gai nods enthusiastically. "So, how did you come to live with Kakashi?"

Naruto pauses, looking unsure for a moment. Kakashi tries to think of a good excuse that doesn't include telling Gai that he found the boy living on the streets. He can't think of anything. Luckily, Naruto answers, "Kakashi and my Dad were close, so it's only natural I live with him, since… I have nowhere else to go right now." He shrugs, downplaying the weighty statement he just made. Kakashi's heart aches quietly at those soft-spoken words. He is also painfully aware that Naruto has yet to glance in his direction, looking only at Gai.

_I really hope I didn't fuck this up. Although, fucking things up seem to be my specialty._

"Ah, true. They were very close." Gai continues happily. Blissfully unaware of the tension in the room. "Well, you've certainly come to the right place. Kakashi is such an up-standing guy." He grabs Kakashi by the shoulders and hauls the man to his side. "He's the kind of guy who's always willing to give a helping hand."

Kakashi's fights the reappearance of his earlier blush at Gai's misplaced complement.

… _helping hand… right._

Naruto smirks and looks down at the floor, seemingly having the same thought. Kakashi attempts to cover his face more by pulling at the top of his mask.

"Haahh…" Gai sighs sadly. "Alas, his only fault is he has trouble opening up to people. Always the mystery." Gai pulls his white-haired friend closer by the arm around his neck and begins poking him teasingly at the mask. "I've been working on him for nineteen years, and I've still not seen under this darn mask of his!"

"Gai-"

"You know it's true, Kakashi!" He shakes the man caught under his arm. "Plus, he uses his fake smiles and blank expressions as a cover. Don't let them fool you!" He waggles his finger at Naruto. "Especially when he puts his hands in his pockets!"

"Gai-"

Gai continues, ignoring his friend's annoyed protests. "He's really just a sensitive guy, who's probably a little lonely. That's why I come over and force him to go out. Or else he would spend his entire life alone like a hermit writing books!"

"Gai!"

Kakashi finally wrenches himself out of the man's grasp. "Gai, that's enough." Sending his friend an agitated glare. Although, he's friend is right. Those just aren't things he wants the boy to know.

_Not yet, at least._

Gai turns to face his friend, with a challenging stare. "You know it's all true, Kakashi! And if the boy's going to live with you, he should at least understand you a bit. Right? Ha Ha Hah!"

"I do."

Kakashi's eyes quickly snap over to Naruto.

"I think I do understand him."

He feels his insides tremble. The boy's expression is mostly hidden, as he looks towards the floor. But his blue eyes seem to have returned some of their former warmth. The older male feels his entire body flush.

_How the hell does he do this to me?_

"Well, good! Someone needs to!" Kakashi is thrown slightly forward by a few harsh pats on his back. "Kakashi could really use another person in his life. He spend waaaay too much time alone! Hah ha ha!"

Kakashi covers eyes with his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. This is beyond mortifying.

"Plus, he's paid you the ultimate compliment."

"How's that?" Naruto asks. Kakashi is equally curious.

"By inviting you to live with him, of course!"

"Gai, please… just… stop talking."

"Oh, hush, Kakashi." Gai turns back to the boy. "Kakashi's lived alone since he was fifteen, so you should feel very special."

Kakashi sighs and scrubs his face with his hands. A headache beginning to pound in his head. He can feel, rather than see, the 'nice guy pose' Gai must be sending Naruto.

"Why did he live alone?" comes the quiet question.

"Well, Kakashi's father ki-Ah!"

Kakashi successfully cuts him off, by grasping his friend's shoulders and shoving him towards the front door. "Ok, Gai. Time to go."

"Wait, I was going to tell him abou-"

"I think you've told him enough." Kakashi opens the front door and thrusts his friend out by his face. "We'll talk later." He slams the door.

"Ok, Kakashi!" His exuberant voice muffled through the door. "But I'll be back next week! You better be ready! I won't take any more of your lame excuses!"

Kakashi leans his forehead heavily against the front door, as he listens to the sound of Gai's retreating footsteps. They slowly fade away to echoing silence. He eventually becomes aware of his own labored breathing. His heart pounding against his chest. The trembling of his hands.

_I'm definitely not ready to share that._

Several tense minutes pass. His heart and breathing slowly calm. Kakashi gradually rotates his head to the side, hoping to sneakily glance over his shoulder. But Naruto's not there. Slightly relieved, he turns around and leans against the door.

The TV's on in the other room.

Sighing, he runs his fingers through his hair. Walking over to the counter, Kakashi sits down on the floor and leans against a cabinet door. He wraps his elbows around his knees, threading his hands together, and placing his forehead on his knees.

_This has gotten a little too complicated._

His eyes slip shut, as he concentrates on his breathing and not on the boy in the other room. Kakashi really didn't want to talk to Naruto about their… 'Episode.' As vividly as he remembers it. Although, being the adult, he should be the one to bring it up. And put an end to all this… tension.

Naruto had flirted this morning, but it didn't mean the older male should have acted on anything. He shouldn't have kissed him when their lips accidentally met. He shouldn't have climbed on top of the boy. And he definitely _should not _have gotten the boy off. Inciting his moans. Encouraging him to cum. Naruto was just a child. It was _wrong_.

Sure, Kakashi remembers being that age. Being curious about sex. Wanting so bad to try it. To have someone else to touch. To feel. To taste. To please. Someone to share himself with. Heart. Body. Soul. But this was wrong. If Naruto wanted to play around and experiment with sex, it should be with someone his own age… or really not at all. He was too young. He should wait…

Kakashi snorts.

He himself remembers sneakily reading and watching porn without his father knowing. He knew all about the intricacies of sex be the time he was twelve. So, it really wasn't that surprising that Naruto was willing to try it out. And the boy had obviously wanted to. But, reading about it and watching it was very different than actually doing it. And Kakashi's mostly afraid of what might happen later.

There's definitely a vital link between love and sex. And sometimes it's hard to separate the two. What if Naruto suddenly believes he's in love with Kakashi? Because it would all be a lie. Fake. There's no way it would be real. Just a reaction to hormones. Momentary delusions.

Kakashi was all too familiar with it himself. Falling in love with an older man, who isn't interested. Who doesn't feel the same way. Who could never reciprocate. He would never want to toy with Naruto's feelings.

_He's too special. _

So, now came the difficult task of convincing Naruto… _and myself_… that they should never act on their 'deluded hormones' again. Ever again. Because that's all it was. Hormones. They are just two attractive people somehow impossibly attracted to each other.

_Although… _

There are all those feelings of warmth and fluffiness. And Kakashi knows he's never felt more comfortable with another person in his entire life. Never more connected. It's like they understand each other without really trying. Just holding him is amazing. And those kisses and… and that… 'Episode.' Definitely ranks up there with best of his life.

Everything with Naruto just feels so comfortable. So perfect. So right.

_So…_

…

_How can any of this be wrong?_

…

Kakashi sighs as a sad realization hits him.

_I'm some kind of pervert, aren't I?_

Kakashi takes a calming breathe, trying to steel himself to the on-coming talk. It's now or never. He swallows and pushes himself to his feet. Entering the living room, he manages to keep his expression blank. Naruto's seated on the couch, a lifeless expression decorating his face, staring at the TV without really seeing it. "Can we talk?"

Naruto pretends not to hear him. But the slight pressing of his lips and the knitting of his brows gives him away.

"I know you can hear me, Naruto."

Still no response.

Kakashi's sharp eyes narrow. He doesn't like being ignored. Walking over to the TV, he calmly punches the 'Power' button with his index finger. And three, two, one…

"Hey! I was watching that!" the boy cries.

Kakashi turns around, eyes hard. "No, you were ignoring me. And we need to talk."

Naruto crosses his arms and looks to the side, petulantly. Turning his nose up ever so slightly.

"We're talking." His voice commanding. "Now." Voice full of unquestionable authority.

Naruto's blue eyes flick over to his. Seemingly intrigued by Kakashi's change in tone. He stares for a full five seconds. "Fine," he finally spits out.

Kakashi sits next to him on the couch, but with the appropriate amount of distance this time. No need to tempt fate. His dark eyes travel over to Naruto. The boy is staring impatiently at him, waiting for him to begin. "Look, Naruto… What happened between us… you know the…"

"Hand job." Naruto supplies.

He holds Naruto's gaze with an unamused expression for a moment. "Exactly. We shouldn't do anything like _that_ again."

Naruto glares. "Why?" his voice harsh. "We both liked it, right?"

"Yes…I'm sure we did… but-"

"So, what's the problem? It's not like you forced me to do it." Naruto's voice harsh. "I wanted to. And I liked it."

"It's not a matter of liking it, Naruto." Kakashi keeping his voice steadily, despite his rising irritation. The boy isn't going to make this easy. "It was _wrong_. That's the problem. It's not something we should be doing together."

"Why?" he demands. "It didn't bother me." His posture tense. His eyes a dark, fierce blue. "You're the one who totally freaked out after."

"Because, Naruto, I'm twenty-eight," he says, sternly. "And you're _twelve_."

"_So? _What does our age matter_?"_

"It just does, Naruto. It matters." He meticulously pronounces his words, hoping they sink in. "And if you're going to live with me, then that makes me your guardian. So… things like-

"_Hand jobs." _he vehemently interrupts.

Kakashi gives the boy a deadpan stare. "Yes, hand jobs. Things like that are inappropriate." He's met with a severe silence. Naruto's eyes darkening further. Kakashi racks his brain as he tries to figure out the right way to explain it. The right way to let the boy know this _should never_ and _will never_ happen again. The idea of them being together is laughable and mortifying. There is no way he should want a twelve year old. It was all that stupid flirting. Put ridiculous ideas in his head. So, enough with the flirting. The flirting is definitely crossing a line.

"Look Naruto, about all the flirting this morning." Kakashi continues despite the irritated and resentful look shot his way. "I know what it's like to be your age. Hormones flying around. Figuring out your body and what you like. Sex is probably the biggest thing on your mind right now."

"What are you trying to give me _'The Talk'_ now?"

"No." he responds curtly. "I'm simply trying to explain why you shouldn't flirt with adults."

Naruto's lips press in a thin line. "Well maybe you shouldn't spoon pre-teens when you have a _boner._"

Kakashi's feels his annoyance hike up a level. His piecing black eyes bore into Naruto's unapologetic blue. The man resignedly continues, ignoring Naruto's quip. "I'm just trying to put things in perspective. Sex might seem like everything right now, but isn't-"

"From the guy who writes _porn_ for a living."

…

Kakashi grits his teeth. He's the adult, and Naruto's the child. The kid may not understand yet, but there is a huge difference between an adult having sex, and a child having sex. And_ him_ writing porn has nothing to do with this. So as the adult, he has to make the difference between them clear. "The difference is, I'm _an adult_. I understand both the physical and _emotional _sides to sex."

"I understand emotions just fine. Like right now I'm feeling _anger_ at your annoyingness and stupidity."

"I'm glad you understand emotions," straining to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "But it's different with sex, Naruto. I'm an adult. I understand all of this, so it's okay for me to think about sex. You're still too young."

"What a load of shit!" The boy's eyes blaze fiercely. "What, so, it's okay for you to be a _pervert_, but not me, because you're '_an adult'_?" He says mockingly.

Kakashi's eyes narrow at the boy's disrespectful tone. "Naruto…"

Naruto crosses his arms, sending Kakashi a nasty glare. "So what if I'm younger than you? I have every right to think about sex as much as you do."

Kakashi closes his eyes for a second, breathing deep. How can he possibly get through to the boy?

"Stop acting all stressed out. It's really starting to piss me off."

"I'm not… I'm just… I'm trying to make this clear. I don't want to dictate how you think. That's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then what the hell are you trying to say? Because it sounds like you're trying to be being an _asshole_."

Kakashi's jaw tenses. "What I'm trying to say is you should really _wait_ to do those things until you're older."

"Did you _wait_, Kakashi?"

Kakashi pauses, eyes narrowing. A strange, hot churning in his gut. Ignoring the boy's question, he continues, "You should _wait_ for _someone special_ to share yourself with."

His intense sapphire eyes unwavering. "I think you're _someone special_."

Kakashi feels the tension in his stomach rising. Like a rubber band being wound. "I didn't mean _me_." He says quietly.

Naruto goes silent. His eyes just as defiant. His breathing labored.

"Look Naruto, I'm only trying to think of what's best for you."

"And let me guess, _you're_ not what's best for me?"

"No. I'm not." He says with unflinching finality.

Naruto's chest heaves for a moment. "You're being stupid. I know you want me too, Kakashi. I can feel it." His blue eyes bore unflinchingly into the older male's.

Kakashi breathes for a moment, as the boy's words wash over him. "Naruto. That isn't the issue here."

"Stop being stupid, Kakashi. You like me, and I like you."

"Naruto, you don't like me."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. You might _think _you like me, but you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong!" Naruto shoots out of his seat, hands clenched at his sides. "Who the fuck are you to tell me what I like and don't like?" His bright eyes accusing.

_Ugh… the conversation is painfully familiar._

"You are wrong, Naruto." he says in a calm and steady tone. "You have no life experience. You're only twelve. You couldn't already know what you want."

_I don't even know what I want._

"_No life experience?!"_ the boy laughs derisively, before his face forms a hard line. "You've got to be kidding me! You have no idea what the hell you're talking about," he growls. Naruto begins erratically pacing the room. His next words come out like waterfall. Like something he's held in for far too long.

"My dad died when I was four, Kakashi. _Four."_ Thrusting up his hand to emphasize his point. "I never even knew him. But I keep hearing how he was this _wonderful, _selfless person. How I look just like him. And that's supposed to be comforting! Like I'm supposed to feel better that my dad wasn't some heartless ass. And if I look just like him, maybe my reflection will make me feel better?! Feel better for never getting to know him? For never knowing what it would be like to have a dad?" He laughs harshly. "You know, it's pretty messed up. But I almost wish he was an ass. Because then it wouldn't feel like I was missing out on something important. So, I wouldn't be so _fucking_ jealous of everyone that has a dad. Everyone that knew my dad." Naruto continues to pace, before he suddenly stop, facing the older male. "So jealous of you." He glares, spitefully.

"And two years ago, I watched my mom waste away from cancer. Strapped to all these awful machines. Chemo dripping into her. Destroying her. Making her bald. She was so thin. Her skin wrinkled and hanging off her bones. Like a frail old lady. And she was only forty. Towards the end, she wasn't even able to breathe on her own. Unable to speak. Eat. I didn't get any last parting words. No sappy farewell. She just... died." Naruto eyes begin to water and his lips tremble. "Leaving me alone." He turns away and continues to pace.

"Oh, and I've lived on the fucking streets for the past year because my last set of foster parents used to beat on me when they were drunk, and tell me what a piece of shit I was. Isn't that awesome? So, I decided I was done with whole fucking system. Anything's better than that." Naruto stops, his blue eyes screaming. "So, what do you think, huh? Do I have enough life experience to meet your precious standards?"

Kakashi stares soberly at Naruto as this information sinks in. He can honestly say he has no idea how to respond.

"No response, huh? I thought you were an _adult?_ Shouldn't you have some kind of response? Huh?! Some words of wisdom from all your precious _life experience?!_" He screams.

The sudden silence punctures the air.

Naruto glares at the older man, heavy pants rocking his frame. He next words come in a whisper. "Figures… Adults act all high and mighty, but they're just as lost and clueless as the rest of us." His bottom lip begins to quiver, as he stares into Kakashi's rueful expression. "You have no idea what I've been through, so don't talk to me about fucking life experience," his voice hushed. "So what if I'm twelve… what does that matter-" his voice breaking slightly, as he looks down at the palms of his hands. It seems to be a losing battle as the tears finally break through. He painfully clenches his eyes shut. Hands forming fist at his side. He tries to turn away in an effort to hide his face. But Kakashi can still see the silent tears steadily falling in the reflection of the TV. Shiny, wet streaks trailing unapologetically down his cheeks. They drip off his jaw and into his shirt. Naruto's lips trembling more than ever. His shoulder's shake. Wet patches grow on his shoulders. Sniffles puncturing the silence.

Kakashi watches helplessly. Conflicted on what to do. The urge to reach-out is so strong. Every fiber of his being screaming for him to wrap his arms around the boy. To make everything okay. To make him feel safe. Warm. Loved. Anything to help the boy stop crying. Anything. But he can't. Holding him might make all of this more confusing for both of them. More confusing and more agonizing.

_At least for me…_

They sit in sobered silence for a few excruciating minutes. Naruto tries his best to remain torturously quiet. Trying to hold in his pain. Even as hushed sobs rack his body. And Kakashi's not sure if he's ever hated himself more than in this moment. Regretting all of his actions up to this point. Wishing he had been better for Naruto. Better for himself. That he had maintained the proper distance. That he could've stopped thinking about the boy such inappropriate ways. What he wouldn't give to go back in time. So he could be the one to provide him comfort. Warmth. Love.

Instead of being the one to incite his pain.

"So what's your excuse, huh?" Naruto suddenly questions, turning to completely face the man again. Although his eyes are still watery and red, he manages to give him a furious glower.

Surprised by this sudden change, Kakashi quickly schools his face to its neutral position. "Excuse for what?"

"For all of this."

"This isn't about me, Naruto."

The boy wipes his face with the back of his hand. His soft eyelashes still held together by stubborn tears. His blue eye hard. "Like fuck, it is. And you know it," he challenges.

"Naruto…" Kakashi's tone is patient.

"Don't _'Naruto'_ me! You're just as guilty as I am for what we did, but it's like you're _blaming_ me for everything! It's all _my_ fault for being young and _horny_! I flirted too much. I must have _forced_ you to do it. I'm twelve and it's obviously all I think about. I have no life experience, so I must be a mindless, horny slut." He shouts, scornfully.

"Naruto…"

"Then what's your excuse, huh?" he sneers. "What's your excuse for giving a _hand job _to a _twelve year old, _huh? If you don't want me, then why the hell would you do something like that?"

_I don't know…_

Naruto waits for some kind of answer. Any kind of answer. But he receives none. "You're just as clueless as I am!" He shouts and breathes heavily for a moment. His expression angry. "You know, ether you're a _pedophile_ or.."

_Pedophile?_

Kakashi's teeth grate together.

"… or… you like me too." Another pause. "So, which one is it, Kakashi?!" he demands. "Are you a pedophile or not?"

_I am not a pedophile._

The man glowers, but remains infuriatingly silent.

"Are you a fucking_ pedophile_, Kakashi?" he forcefully repeats. Again waiting for any kind of answer. Desperate for a response. Naruto's face finally twists into a furious snarl. Spurred on by Kakashi's silence. "What? Do you do this all the time? Lure young boys to your house like this?"

Kakashi simply stares, as his breathing picks up through his nose. There's no way he is going to answer such absurd accusations.

Naruto continues, trying to gain some sort of reaction. "I bet you like to feel them up, like you did me. Ruin their _innocence_. Is that what gets you off?"

His mouth forms a hard line, as he sends the boy a warning glare.

"Is that where you get the material for your porn books?" His face lights up in twisted satisfaction. "I bet that's why you wear that mask. So people don't recognize you on the street. You're some kind of _sick fuck_, aren't you?"

"Naruto, that's enough," he commands.

"Then why the fuck do you where that mask?"

Kakashi crosses his arms, refusing to answer.

Naruto's breathing picks up until his breath comes in quick huffs. "Just take that stupid thing off!"

Kakashi lifts one delicate eyebrow. "Why does it bother you so much?"

Naruto steams, reaching his boiling point. "Urhh… Just take it off!" he screams.

"Isn't that how all of this started?"

Naruto growls, teeth grit. Suddenly, he rushes forward, hell bent on ripping off that infuriating mask. He throws himself at Kakashi, but the man easily captures his wrists again. Naruto struggles in the tight grasp, trying to break free. He tugs at the hands on his wrist, digging his heels into the ground. "Just admit it! You like me! You like me too!" Twisting his torso violently. "You're just too _scared _to do anything about it!"

Kakashi feels a sharp pain in his foot, as Naruto stomps down with all his might. He instinctively reaches does to his toes, incidentally releasing Naruto's wrist in the process. Naruto's hand digs into the fabric on his face and yanks it down in one swift move. Cold air hits his nose and lips.

Glaring, he instantly pulls the mask back up. But Naruto quickly tugs it back down, leaving his hand in the fabric this time. Livid blue eyes challenging. Feeling his own snarl tug at his face, as a blinding anger begins to course through Kakashi. He forcefully peels Naruto's hand off the fabric on finger at a time. But once one hand is free, Naruto quickly grasps the fabric with his other hand. As Kakashi tries to pull that one off, the boy's first hand manages to snake back into the mix.

He violently tugs Kakashi forward. A defiant smirk is the finishing touch.

"Just admit you _want_ me."

Kakashi breathes deep, trying to keep his emotions at bay. He attempts to pull the exasperating hands off, but the fingers won't budge. The more he pulls the more determine Naruto becomes. Kakashi feels that rubber band in his stomach pull completely taut. About the snap. He is more than done with this childish game. And this ludicrous conversation.

"I'm pissing you off, huh?"

_Yes. _

He grits his teeth. His endless black eyes snap up to meet Naruto's rebellious blue. Automatically confirming the boy's words. His whole body tenses, preparing for the break. But after a moment of steadying breathes, he simply continues clawing at the boy's hands, willfully ignoring Naruto's goading. But it seems the harder he tries, the more the boy seems to dig in. And the harder he ignores, the more the boy seems to provoke. And Naruto's words keep repeating in his mind.

_Just admit you want me._

Kakashi's frustration mounts. That stupid rubber band tugging.

He's breathing heavily at this point, as he stares up into those excited, infuriating blue eyes. He watches a slow, cocky smile pull across the boy's face. The rubber band seems so thin. Dangerously thin. On the verge of snapping. His hands wrap around Naruto's, gripping hard. The bones squeeze together. But the boy doesn't budge. Fingers still wound stubbornly into the fabric, ignoring the shooting pain. The boy's eyes rove roguishly over his face, seeming to memorize the curve of his nose. Every faint freckle decorating his cheek. Every irritated twitch of his mouth.

"What the matter? I thought you were the _adult_." The boy's face gets closer, hot breathe hitting his face. "And I'm just a child."

_Just admit you want me._

"You _are_ just a child."

Naruto tugs on his collar, pulling him forward. Aggressively pressing his forehead into Kakashi.

"Then… Put me in my place."

…

_Just admit you want me._

All patience suddenly gone, as the rubber band snaps.

Kakashi grabs the boy by the hips and hauls him into the bedroom. He roughly tosses him on the bed and climbs on top, grabbing hold of both of his wrists in one hand. Hard enough to bruise. Using the other hand, he quickly yanks off the boy's sweatpants, allowing Naruto's erection to spring free. He roughly tugs the pants off Naruto's feet and throws them somewhere in the room.

Naruto groans. The boy bends his knees and lets his legs to fall open. Giving the man a very enticing view. Kakashi growls as he climbs between them. Secretly loving the way Naruto's calves latch onto his hips. Tugging him forward. Egging him on. Kakashi harshly grips one of those mercilessly spread thighs, digging into the flesh. He then runs his nails along his hips and up under his shirt. Taking the fabric with him. Revealing a taut, tan stomach. He leans down and allows his tongue to follow the same devilish trail as his hand. When the shirt bunches at Naruto's neck, he releases the boy's wrists just long enough to pull the shirt all the way off, where it joyfully joins the pants on the floor.

He unsympathetically grips the boy's wrists again, as his eyes follow the contours of Naruto's body. Taking in the flat stomach trembling beneath him. The long, skinny legs wrapped around him. The ruddy cock begging to be touched. His black eyes are intense, as they flick up to Naruto's. Enjoying the responding lust he finds there. His blue eyes half-lidded, yet still challenging, as his body flexes and straightens. Wanting more. Waiting for more. Begging for more. Naruto needs this as much as he does.

He bends down as he devours the boy's lips, with Naruto arching up to meet him. Their tongues slide heatedly against one another, each trying to gain the advantage. Kakashi's hand makes his way to the boy's cock, stroking his hardened length. Spreading the wetness gathered there, as Naruto impatiently moans into his mouth. It's amazing how fast someone so young can recover. It would take Kakashi hours before he is able to hold an erection after ejaculating, but Naruto stands firm and ready. Eagerly awaiting this next adventure.

He releases the boy's energetic cock and eager mouth at the same time. He unexpectedly puts two fingers to the boy's lips, roughly pushing them inside.

"Suck," he orders. "And make them nice and wet."

Naruto enthusiastically laps and sucks on his digits. Pulling them deeper into his mouth with an overly-dramatic moan. A self-satisfied smirk pulls at his stretched lips. He's getting exactly what he wanted.

_What we both wanted…_

"You won't look so smug with my cock up your ass."

Naruto simply chuckles deviously, as his smirk grows wider, continuing to slicken the man's fingers.

Kakashi rips his fingers from the boy's lips. If the boy wants to play, he can play. One of his slick fingers prods the boy's puckered hole. He grins maliciously at the boy for a moment, as Naruto's breath hitches. His eyes looking unsure for a quiet moment. The hole under the man's waiting digit tightens.

And that's the exact moment he shoves his finger deep inside. Despite the resistance. Despite the pain. Burying it to the last knuckle in that tight heat. Naruto gasps, clenching his teeth against the sharp pain of being entered so roughly. Kakashi pauses a moment, watching the boy's eyes shut. He experimentally wiggles his finger deep inside, feeling those velvety inner walls. He leisurely begins thrusting his finger in and out, listening to every hitch in Naruto's breathe. Every whimper. Every pant. Pleased by the boy's humbled reaction. A satisfied smirk reaches his lips.

"My dick's a lot larger than this finger," he purrs. Emphasizing his words with a few good stabs.

Naruto pants for a moment with his eyes screwed shut, still adjusting to the feeling of being penetrated so roughly. His small ring of muscle squeezing and tightening on the man's thrusting finger. When his finally opens his blue eyes again, his determined fire has returned. "That all you got, old man?"

Kakashi narrows his eyes and abruptly pulls the finger out, adding the second, and plunging them both inside. Naruto huffs and squirms, as he clenches around the intrusion. His breath coming in quick pants and he grits his teeth. Kakashi licks and sucks the boy's neck to help distract him, as he slowly begins pumping his slickened fingers. Loving the feel of the boy's tight muscles gripping his fingers as they move inside him. Tugging at his knuckles. Grasping his skin.

He tightens his hand on the boy's wrist, as his mouth travels to Naruto's nipple and sucks it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over its hardened nub. He begins scissoring his fingers, stretching Naruto's hole deliciously, as he continues plunging inside. Naruto's pants slowly turn more needy and breathless, as he adjusts to the pressure. His hips begin to roll in time to the man's fingers, slowly beginning to enjoy himself more. Enjoying the friction. The wicked intrusion. The piercing burn.

"Ahh-ah" Naruto's voice, catching in his throat. "I thought yo -oou were going to pun-nish me. But this-sss-ah feels good …"

Kakashi growls as he hastily attempts to shove in a third finger. But they don't get far, as Naruto squeezes tight around him. Too tight. Naruto's bites his lip, as he tries not to make a sound. The dryness of the extra digit causing too much friction. Too much pain. Making the penetration more difficult than it needs to be. Kakashi instantly removes his fingers.

Keeping his hand locked around the boy's wrists, he reaches with his other hand into the night stand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He uncaps it with his teeth and manages to squirt some on his fingers. Giggles reach his ears and he looks down to the boy captured in his grip. His blue eyes are amused. Excited. His smile happy. Kakashi sends Naruto a mild glare, as he spits the cap out of his mouth. Naruto answers by gleefully wiggling his hips.

For some reason… Kakashi feels like smiling too.

He tosses the bottle to the side, working his lubed fingers in his hand. Carefully coating each one. His wet digits slowly trace the curve of Naruto's twitching ring, before nudging back in. But it's still a tight fit. Too tight.

"Relax," he commands. He places his forehead on Naruto's, gazing into his apprehensive blue eyes.

Naruto takes a large gulp of air, but he continues to tighten.

"I'm never gonna fit unless you let me…" he murmurs soothingly.

Another pant, and the muscles give in. Going slack just long enough for his fingers to slip in, before the muscles tighten once again. Kakashi slowly pumps his digits in and out. Only a half inch at a time. Giving the boy more time to adjust and relax his muscles. He cover Naruto's mouth with his own, as he begins repeatedly sliding his fingers in before drawing them back out. Each motion torturously slow. The slick friction causes his own ridged cock to ache. Naruto's muscles continue to clench around him.

"How's that?" he asks after a few moments. His own voice taking on a heady quality.

"Goo-od…" Naruto pants.

"Mmm… you ready for more?"

"Ha-h… Yeah-hh …"

"Good, cause I can't wait much longer."

Dragging his fingers out, he hastily shoves his pants down far enough to release his throbbing cock. Reaching for the lube again, he squeezes some on his erection and gives himself a few quick strokes.

"Mrrmm…" Naruto moans. "I want to touch you, too." His face hopeful and excited, as he yanks at the hand on his wrists.

"You're being punished."Giving himself a teasingly slow stroke, tugging at the skin on his head, while meeting the boy's heated gaze. "You don't get to touch." Naruto's bottom lip juts out pathetically, as he lets out a miserable whine. Kakashi's smirk turns into a smile, as he nudges his rod into Naruto's stretched pucker. Using his hand to guide him, he pushes in slightly, until he feels the ring slightly grip his tip.

He leans forward laying his body down across Naruto's, repositioning his hold on the boy's wrists and resting his weight on his forearm. Naruto's dripping cock draws sticky, wet circles on his clothed stomach. The boy looks up with a nervous gaze. Kakashi kisses the corner of both of his vivid, blue eyes, before planting one more reassuring brush across his mouth.

"You sure?" Kakashi whispers against his trembling lips. Leaning his forehead on the boy's.

Naruto nods. "Yeah." His voice breathless.

The older male captures the boy's lips again in a slow kiss, as he nudges his cock at the boy's entrance. His cock swells gleefully in anticipation.

"Because you can still say 'No' if you wan-"

"I thought I was being punished?" Naruto challenges. A brash leer appearing, as his blue eyes twinkle with mirth.

Kakashi pauses at the sudden change in the boy. He gives Naruto a pointed stare. "You enjoy pissing me off, don't you?"

Naruto's pink tongue teasingly peaks out. He wiggles his hips, while digging his heels into Kakashi's back. "Well, look at the benefits."

Kakashi buries his head in the boy's neck, hiding a smile. Naruto is going to drive him crazy. He just knows it. Releasing his probing cock, he grips the boy's hips while pushing in little by little. His tip finally pops in causing him to tense while letting out a shaky breath. So tight. Hot. And the pressure. He wonders how he'll ever fit. But he's sure as hell is going to try.

Naruto's pants come quick and hot in his ear. "Keep-hah- go-ing…"

His fingers dig into the boy's hip, as he pushes in deeper, listening to every hitch in Naruto's breath. "You okay?" He nuzzles the boy's ear.

"Hah-yeah…"

He continues to bury his cock into Naruto's tight heat. His slick length compressed, squeezed, as Naruto clenches around him. "Mmm… you feel really good," he murmurs as he hits rock bottom, his balls brushing against the curve of the boy's ass.

Naruto huffs. "You too."

"Does it hurt?"

"It burns… but I kinda like it." Naruto's muscles clench around the cock buried deep inside him, causing Kakashi to groan. "I like that it's you," he whispers.

A warmth explodes inside of him that has nothing to do with the slick passage wrapped around his cock. His hand instantly releases the boy's wrists to safely bury itself into Naruto's blonde tresses. Pulling him impossibly close. "Me too." He quietly admits. Fingers tangle into his white hair and legs wrap tightly around his waist.

"Now move," the boy coaxes with another teasing jiggle of his hips.

Smiling, Kakashi draws his length out before pushing back in. Starting a steady rhythm. "So pushy," he chides, and lifts his head to gaze into Naruto's heated gaze. Their breaths mixing, swirling between them. He picks up speed, as he changes his angle, searching for just that right…

"Ahh!"

…spot.

Kakashi smirks as he continues to pummel Naruto's prostate with his fat dick. The boy's cries raise in pitch and intensity with each healthy stab. He claws and clutches the fabric of Kakashi's shirt. His back arching with need.

"Yes-Ahh! Right-ha there! Nghh!" His eyes screwed shut. His head rolling back.

Kakashi wraps both his arms around the boy's shoulders, as his hips snap roughly against the boy's ass. "So fucking tight," he pants.

"Nghh!"

"My cock's spreading you open. You like it?"

"Ye-hah…"

"Pounding into you."

"Ahh! Ka'shi!"

Straightening up, he grabs both of the boy's hips in his hands, and he pulls the boy forward to meet each of his powerful thrusts. Over and over. Deliciously burying himself to the hilt each time. Dragging over the boy's prostate each time. Desperate, pleading moans ripping from Naruto's throat. Begging for him to move faster, harder, rougher. Deeper. All bringing them both closer to the edge. That beautiful, forsaken edge. Hanging in the space between them. Connecting them both. Completing them.

"Ahh!" Naruto digs his nails into the sheets beneath him. His untouched cock bouncing free, slapping his stomach in time to the thurst. Growing redder with impending need. Naruto reaches down to relieve his aching cock, but Kakashi slaps his hand away.

"You're being punished, remember?"

"Nngah!" he whines. "But-hah… I need to cum!"

"You'll cum when I say you can."

"Mrrrmmm!" he complains. "K'shi! Please! Hahh! 'M so ha-rd!"

Kakashi leans his weight forward on one hand, as the other continues pulling Naruto forward. A roguish smirk on his flushed face. He himself knows he won't last much longer. Not with all the frustrated pleads, whines, and curses now tumbling from Naruto's gaping mouth. And the stretched, twitching ring wrapped ruthlessly around his aching dick.

He gives Naruto a few more harsh thrusts, before wrapping his hand mercifully around Naruto's ruddy erection. Time to bring them both to completion. Naruto lets out a thankful moan, as Kakashi gives him a few quick strokes. Leaning closer, he breathing into Naruto's ear. "You can cum now, Naruto." He flicks his thumb over Naruto's tip, as Naruto's cock begins to pulse. Sticky, white ribbons paint Kakashi's shirt, as a long, aching moan releases from Naruto's throat.

Kakashi continues pound into him, as Naruto constricts in delicious pulses around him. Soon the feeling of that slick, tight heat becomes too much, as he balls tighten, and his dumps his sticky load into Naruto willing passage. A groan rips from his chest, and he collapses on top of the boy.

Heavy pants. More groans. Sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. Small arms wrap around his chest. His lungs continue to burn for oxygen. He returns the hug. His softening member slips out. A contented sigh.

A few moments of glorious silence.

…

"Well, it's official. I'm definitely going to hell."

* * *

**Okay! There's Part II! Hopefully you had fun on the crazy train to Smutsville! Especially you, Lee! ;D Love you! **

**And don't be too angry at me that I ended the chapter so abruptly. I should have Part III finished as soon as I can! Although I'm feeling so bad for my other stories. :( It's like I'm cheating on them! Hopefully they forgive me! **

**But it's for Lee! They'll understand!... Right? Right?**

**Please leave a review below!**


End file.
